To Kill the Immortals
by Gim
Summary: The Lowardians return to Earth, seeking revenge, along with the Great Blue One during the Supreme One's reign.
1. Be Careful to Plan Ahead

**Disclaimer: **All character appearances or mentioned in this story that was in the cartoon series are the property of Disney. Any other character belongs to whoever he/she belongs to.

A/N: This is the sequel to The Legacy of Shego, have to read that story first. The reasons behind this story will be posted in an after word for this story, which be located in my profile. Also, there is a theme song for this story. That song is "What I've done" by Linkin Park, which I played for every action scene or tense moment. It sets the mood to me for some reason.

* * *

To Kill the Immortals

By: Gim

Chapter 1: Be Careful to Plan Ahead

On a starry and chilly night, two lone men stood on the top of a building that was built in the form of letters, which once spelt the word Go, but after many years of neglect, it only spelt Lo. The two individuals were dressed in metal suits while they wore cloaks and hoods, which shrouded they faces in darkness. One of them was staring at the twinkling stars above them while the other stared blankly ahead at all the city lights and only blinked his glowing blue eyes. Neither spoke a word while they continued their gazes at whatever they were looking at, but finally the star gazer looked down at the other and sighed.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why...why does it have to be this way," the star gazer asked with a fiery tone.

"Because its maybe for the best, Jes," the blue eyes replied without a hint of emotion.

"But what's the logic in it, Doa. Wouldn't it be best for us to remain together?"

Doa shrugged his shoulders and stated, "Not really. You can't go with me because who else will be here to make sure our plan succeeds."

"What has gotten to you!? All of the sudden you came up with this cockamamie plan and now you expect me to go along with it," Jes stated abruptly, causing Doa to look back at him with wide and glowing, sapphire eyes.

Doa let out a chuckle and questioned, "You don't like it?"

"I would have if I was to be involved, but I won't be. I always thought we be in this together and I was to assist you. Not you running off and leaving me behind, expecting me to carry out the plan alone."

Doa let out a sigh and said, "Look, Jes. I have never ordered you around, but this time I will. I am going to prevent it before it happens and you are to stay behind. If I fail, you know what to do," before he took a puff from a cigarette.

"Yeah I know, and will you please quit that habit---it's bad for your health," Jes stated in defeat before Doa opened a flask and took a sip," and that too. Sheez, are you trying to kill yourself before it's your time?"

"I have to die from something. A little boy from long ago, once told me 'when it's your time, it's your time.'"

"And now that boy is all grown up and is still alive, which proves you can't predict everything," Jes stated sarcastically before Doa started to walk away from him.

"Well, it's time for me to leave," Doa said before he opened a hatch on the roof, which led into the building.

At hearing the hatch opening, Jes spun on his heels to look at the other man and he asked, "But are you sure its gonna happen soon?"

"Yep, I'm pretty sure it will happen within a couple weeks...which means I have to move fast to beat them to the draw," Doa replied before he looked up at the stars and he slipped into the hatch.

A moment later, a large door slid open on the roof and Jes slummed his shoulders in defeat. After the door had opened up completely, a small jet, resembling a Russian Berkut, shot out of the opening and streaked toward the sky. Jes watched the plane until it was out of sight and he let out a sigh.

"So...there goes the possible savior of this world into the great beyond. May he be successful in what he's about to get himself involved with," Jes stated sadly before he walked to the hatch to go into the building.

* * *

Deep in the vacuum of space, where no one can hear you scream, a massive fleet of strange ships cruised through an asteroid field. The giant armada seemed hell bent on reaching a destination without regard of the asteroids, which several of the ships would crash into enormous asteroids and would be destroyed while the others would continue on without stopping to help. This particular fleet was clustered around a single ship that dwarfed the rest.

For many years after the failed invasion of Earth, the Lorwardian High Council wanted to erase the embarrassment their great empire received on that faithful day. It was complete humiliation to know their greatest warriors were defeated by a small teenage from Earth and their war machines were stopped by mere plants. As the years went on, the council schemed and debated on what their next move be, but they never could decide on the right course of action.

However, after many centuries of searching, a lone Lorwardian scout fighter found what they had been searching for, the legendary Great Blue One, who was found frozen in an asteroid belt in the far reaches of space. After the find, their plans were set in motion under the guidance of the reanimated Great Blue One, who became Emperor of all he saw and touched along with the Lorwardian empire itself. It was he who resided in the largest of the ships and it was he who decided alone that the entire Lorwardian military be made ready to invade Earth. He knew only overwhelming force would succeed and he had just that with him. Nothing was spared for the invasion nor an able soul was left back at the home world. The Great Blue One knew that this would not only make or break his empire, it would also send out a clear message to the rest of the universe. He was in charge and no one nor anything should dare to oppose him.

* * *

While several Lorwardian personnel moved busily about on the bridge of the largest ship, a single Lorwardian, dressed with decorations from his former victories, stood before a large screen that showed him the infinite space and mighty fleet. For a long time, he stared at the sight and smiled at his fortune of being the second in command of the fleet, only the Great Blue One told him what to do. He had the power to conquer any world and if need be, destroy them, but only if his blue deity willed it. Finally the Lorwardian turned from the screen and looked up at a shroud of blackness behind him. All that was seen in the darkness was a pair of blue eyes that glowed and seemed fixed in a stare at the Lorwardian, who showed a submissive smile to the blue eyes. 

"Everything's going according to plan. We'll be ready to begin the invasion in about two weeks," the Lorwardian said proudly after he banged his chest with a fist.

"That's not soon enough! I want to be there now," a sinister voice screamed at the Lorwardian from the shroud of darkness.

The Lorwardian stepped back from the blackness and stuttered, "B...but y...your Highness, we can't make these ships go any faster in this asteroid belt."

"You try my patience, Admiral Wardom! You better hope you never disappointment me," the menacing voice snapped before a bolt of sapphire energy shot from the shroud and struck at Wardom's feet.

The Lorwardian jumped back from fright and looked up at the shroud with terror, which was not a common trait among Lorwardians, but the Great Blue One had galvanized the attribute and now all Lorwardians dared not to stand up against the seemly god. Wardom only returned to his stare at the big screen and feared for his future. He had gotten the commission of Admiral the day the fleet left their home world. The Lorwardian before him had failed the Great Blue One and the self appointed god made an example out of the Lorwardian before the masses.

* * *

Not long after Wardom went to his blank stare at the screen and him hoping he succeeded, a ship among the fleet exploded, causing a shockwave to be sent out into space, which struck the ships closest to the destroyed ship. While Wardom watched the event unfolding before his eyes, several of the ships that the shockwave came in contact with, dropped out of formation and crashed into other ships that were following along behind them, which caused a domino effect within the fleet. Before long, several of the Lorwardians, within the ship with Wardom, went into a frenzy to correct the course of the fleet.

While the fleet tried to save itself from the carnage, the sinister voice screamed out, "What happened!?"

"Your Highness, the La'Xas exploded for unknown reasons," a Lorwardian stated while he worked with consoles before him.

"For unknown reasons!? I show you unknown reasons if you don't find out what happened," the menacing voice screamed before everyone heard a massive boot hit the floor from within the shroud.

Several of the Lorwardians flinched at the sound of the boot and they went to work as fast as they could with the consoles before them. Even Wardom braced himself for a lashing from his god behind him, but nothing happened and the Lorwardian relaxed his pose. He peeked back at the shroud and saw the blue eyes were higher than they were before, high enough that Wardom had to look up at them.

After a moment, the blue eyes descended and returned to where they once were before a Lorwardian stated, "Your Highness, I picked up a strange signature originating from the La'Xas moments before it exploded."

"What kind of signature," Wardom questioned.

"Unknown origin."

"Hmm...is it possible," Wardom heard the sinister voice question.

At hearing the god inquiring something, Wardom turned and asked,"What is it, sir?"

But before the sinister voice could answer, a Lorwardian screamed out, "We have an inbound!"

* * *

At hearing the Lorwardian, Wardom spun around and looked at the screen. For a moment, the screen only showed the fleet within the asteroid field, but right in front of the ship appeared a source of electricity and moments later, a small ship looking like a three pointed blade barreling right at the bridge.

"Bring that ship down," Wardom command.

On command, the Lorwardian crew went to work and the turrets on the large ship fixed on the small craft and lasers started to trace by it, but every one kept missing it. Right as the small craft was about to the bridge, a laser got lucky and struck it in the wing, sending the craft into a uncontrollable spiral past the bridge and crashing into an asteroid.

At seeing the sight of the craft being destroyed, Wardom let out a nervous laugh and stated, "That will teach whoever that was."

But his gloating died down the second a blue mist appeared in front of him before a man, dressed a metal suit and wearing a cloak and hood, appeared in the same spot. He only could go wide-eyed at the sight before the man struck him in the jaw with a fist, knocking him onto his back. While Wardom laid in the floor and groaned at the pain, the man ran across him, stepping in his gut and on his chest before the man smashed his nose with a boot, heading right to the shroud. The second the man got to the shroud, a sinister laugh escaped the darkness and the man pulled out a dagger.

Wasting no time, the man stated, "It ends here," and lunged into the blackness, only for him to reappear flying backward across the bridge, slamming into an console, which shot out electricity and electrocuted him.

While the man screamed out with agony, a blue skinned man, with gleaming azure eyes and was towering over the Lorwardians, stepped out of the shroud and laughed at the man's misfortune. Once the man went silent and started to slid to the floor, the blue skin man waved several Lorwardians to his would be assassin. After the crew was to the man, they knelt down at his smoking body and bounded him before one of them lifted his feet and dragged him out of the bridge, letting the man's head bang against the metal floor.

"I want him alive," the blue skinned man stated before he disappeared back into the shroud.

* * *

Hours later, the assassin awoke and looked around him. He sighed at the sight of where he was, which was in a small room that had metal walls and ceiling, and he tried to move his arms, but they didn't budge. Once his arms stayed outstretched above him, the man looked up at his hands and saw they were enclosed in bulky confines that restricted his movements, though he wished he could have let his arms down because they felt numb and asleep. All at once he felt a spasm surfacing in the calf of his left leg and he tried to straight the leg, but even it didn't move, which caused him to look down at the leg. He sighed again at the sight of his legs being fixed to the same type of bulky instruments as his arms.

While he went to studying his prison, a spot in the wall opened up and a towering blue skin man, along with Wardom and a plain clothed Lorwardian, walked into the room. At realizing the assassin was awake, the entourage stopped and studied his glowing blue eyes, which confused the Lorwardians because their god had the same feature. After a moment, Wardom walked right up to the bounded man and leaned in at the man to study the darkness in his hood.

"Good, you're awake," Wardom stated.

"He's lucky he's even alive, but since we can't reverse engineer the technology which he possesses, there is hope he would share us the details," the blue skin stated while he studied the would be assassin from afar.

"Oh, I got it off the internet," the assassin replied with mockery before he shifted his weight.

"Why did you come onto this ship," the blue skinned man questioned while he neared the assassin.

At first, the man said nothing and stared back at the Lorwardian in his face, but he finally answered, "It looked like a good place to stop and take a piss on before I got back to my vacation."

"Why did you destroy one of my ships," the blue skin asked calmly when he finally stood before the man.

"It was keeping me from taking a leak."

Both the blue skin and Lorwardians looked dumbfounded at the man's random answers. It was unusual for them to see an individual not to show the Great Blue One any respect, particularly one who attacked not only their god's fleet but the god himself. The little man fascinated them, even though the Lorwardians did not mind if they were allowed to kill the assassin.

"Why were you trying to kill me, the almighty Great Blue One, Calamous," the blue skin asked with arrogance while he stared down at the man.

"I wasn't trying to kill you, Blueberry. I was just saying hello."

"Who are you and where did you come from," the Lorwardian, in his face, demanded before he pointed a finger at the man's glowing blue eyes.

"I'm the King Pixie of a little rock from a far distant land. You might have heard it, its called go screw your momma."

At hearing assassin's smart remark, Calamous screamed with rage at finally losing his patience and grabbed the man by the throat. The man started to gasp for air and he struggled within his confines, but he finally gave up his resistance and started to go limp. When Calamous saw he was about to kill the man, he released his grip on the man's neck and took a deep breathe before he turned from the man.

"I have ways of making you talk, even if your sass kills you in the process," Calamous said while he started to walk away from the assassin.

"Your bad breath alone could kill a person," the man struggle to say before he let out a chuckle.

"Oh, you will see what I mean," Calamous stated while he peeked back at the man and motioned to the plain clothed Lorwardian, who had made his way to a control panel during the exchange of words, "and I might find a place for you in my army once you submit to me."

"I don't bow to anyone," the assassin snapped in defiance.

"You will or die. Guard, knock him senseless every time he wakes until he's ready to submit to me," Calamous commanded calmly before Wardom and he started out of the room.

While Calamous and Wardom exited the room and the door started to slide close, the assassin stared at their back sides before the guard Lorwardian flipped a switch at the controls, causing the assassin to snap his look to the guard. A second later, electricity shot out of the restraints attached to the man's limbs and he started to scream in agony, which echoed down the halls of the ship and the Great Blue One laughed at the painful wails while Wardom and he made their way back to the bridge.

* * *

Two weeks later, a young lady, with long reddish hair and wearing an evening gown, was leaning over a balcony while she took in the sights of the night time city. It was a forbidden place for her and she had never experienced the city life others her age had. She had been keep within the confines of the world leader's palace ever since her mom passed away. She knew there was some sense in her imprisonment from the outside world, but she longed to be among the common people. To live a normal life which was only dictated by her own actions. But alas, she was destined for greater things and she was not allowed to experience the true meaning of a normal life.

While she felt the yearning of the far reaching city, which was merely outside the palace compound, she heard the clatter of something on the roof above her, which caused her to investigate the sound by peering up above. The moment she looked up at the roof, a flash of black descending from the roof and stopped in front of her. Before she could even scream out at the fright, a dark figure, wearing a metal suit and hooded cloak, lit on the balcony rail and the surprise terrorized her, which caused her to scream, but her shriek was muffled because the figure had placed a hand on her mouth. A moment later, she felt something cold against the side of her head and she cut her eyes to the sensation, which she saw was being caused by a pistol being stuck to the side of her head..

"Are you Hope Lawson," the woman heard the figure questioned in a raised whisper, which caused her to turn her gaze back to the man and saw he was looking at her with glimmering blue eyes.

The sight frightened the lady to the point of not being able to answer the question and she felt the pistol start to press harder into the side of her head. Finally she nodded her head out of pure terror and she heard the figure cock back the hammer on the gun.

_

* * *

Next: Armageddon_


	2. Armageddon

Chapter 2: Armageddon

Wardom stood before the screen and watched the ever closing blue sphere. It all came to this for him, either he would succeed or fail, which the latter he would like to avoid because he would only suffer. His god beside him would make an example out of him, which he knew would involve torture and a gruesome death. The same thing countless others have endured under Calamous' reign.

"Are we ready," Calamous questioned with eagerness while he rubbed his hands together before him.

Wardom nodded to the question while he stated, "Start phase one, aerial bombardment of Earth!"

Moments later, sirens blared in the ship and personnel came alive with activity. While the Lorwardians busied themselves and ran about, the Great Blue One returned to his shroud behind Wardom. Once Calamous was seen no more, Wardom saw a myriad of Lorwardian fighters leave the ships in the fleet and head to the azure planet before them.

While the swarm of fighters streaked toward the cerulean body in the distance, Calamous asked, "Have we heard anything out of our little friend?"

"Nothing lately," Wardom replied while he awaited the beginning of his campaign with apprehension.

"It be a matter of time, but he tries my patience."

* * *

"I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth, but if I so much as hear a peep, no one will save you in time. Do you understand," the figure whispered while his gun dug into the side of Hope's head.

The lady only nodded her reply and the man lowered the gun from her head while he eased the hammer back on it. A moment later, he took his hand from her mouth and looked at her with his glittering blue eyes. She wanted to scream and run away, but fear gripped her and she remained transfixed at the sight of the figure, who placed the pistol in a holster at his side.

"Do you know where the Supreme One is right now," the man asked while he continued to stare at the woman and he stopped kneeling on the balcony rail.

Hope replied with a nod and the figure whipped a HK-416 off his back when he saw her answer. Once it was securely in his hands, the man pulled back the bolt for the rifle and flipped off the safety. The woman flinched at the sounds the gun made and before she knew it, the figure was standing on the balcony beside her.

"Take me to her," the man commanded while he stuck the barrel of the gun to Hope's back.

Hope did as ordered and started off the balcony and entered her room while the man kept the gun to her back. While they started to leave the dwelling, the man placed a hand on Hope's shoulder and stopped her at the opened doorway. He leaned past her and scanned the hall while he held the woman at gunpoint. Once he saw no one was in the hallway, he released the woman and nudged her in the back with the gun.

While they made their way through the dimly lit palace, Hope fought the urge to break and run, but she knew it be in futile against the man. He could kill her the moment she tried to escape and she was not about to be murdered that night. Her only hope was that they happened to walk into a guard patrol, which she had an idea of such patrols and she was trying her best to deceit the man behind her into just following her around while she delayed as long as she could. After several minutes, her plan had worked and she heard the footsteps of a patrol coming to the intersection her "guest" and she was about to come to.

But her planned backfired on her when the man, behind her, whisper, "Don't say a word about me," before he slipped into a shadow along the wall.

She looked back at the shadow the second the man disappeared and saw the barrel of a gun pointed right at her, causing her to shallow hard and think over how she should act. When she heard the sound of the patrol turning the corner, she snapped her look to the two guards, who stopped walking at the sight of her standing seemly alone in the dark hall.

"Miss Hope, why are you walking the halls at this time of night," one of the guards questioned.

She did not answer the man's question because of the fear of knowing a dangerous man was right beside her and the guards narrowed they eyes at her not responding to their question, which caused them to start walking to her. When they started to her, everyone heard a metal siding against metal sound, which was coming from the shadow beside Hope. At hearing the sound, the guards brought their pistols up and pointed them at the darkness.

"Who's there," one of the guards questioned sternly before a strange metal disk shot of the shadow and it struck the questioning guard between the eyes.

While the dead guard reared back with the disk lodged in his head and collapsed to the ground, the other guard dropped to a knee and studied the shadow while he waved his gun in every direction. For a moment, nothing happened and the guard swung around to Hope and saw she was completely terrified while she looked pass him. At seeing the cue, the guard spun on his knee and saw the figure was standing behind him. Before the guard could react, the figure flipped a dagger in his hand and slit the guard's throat, causing the guard to grab at the injury and collapse to the ground.

While the guard gasped for air at the figure's feet, the stranger wiped the knife clean on his cloak and he looked up at Hope and waved her to him. She was, however, transfixed with staring at the dead and dying men before her. She only started to walking again when the figure shoved her in the back with his rifle and she tip-toed past the dead and dying guards. This time, she had no clever trick in getting rid of the man and she walked to where he wanted her to take him. Though, she feared what would happen once they were in the chamber of the Supreme One.

* * *

In defeat, she marched right to the chamber of the Supreme One without her "guest" and her seeing anymore guards. It was odd to her that only two were seen and while she stood before the door that led into the room of the Supreme One, she did not feel the man's gun anymore. But a moment later, she felt the cold sensation of a pistol sticking to the back of her head. 

"Go on in and don't make a scene," Hope heard the man whisper to her while he pressed the pistol against the back of her head.

She only sighed and turned the knob for the door. Once she swung the door open, she saw the Supreme One was up and was standing with two men, which one looked like he hadn't missing a single meal in his life, and they were looking over maps scattered about on a table. The moment the Supreme One saw Hope standing in the doorway, she looked up at the lady and smiled at her while she waved Hope into the room.

Hope, however, stood in the doorway and looked terrified. At noticing the look, the Supreme One lowered her waving hand to her side and she started to frown. Before she could even ask what was wrong with the lady, Hope staggered into the room and fell to her knees. When the men heard the commotion, they snapped their heads up to watch the scene along with the Supreme One and they all watched the girl fall before they looked back at the doorway. Once they did, the only thing they could see was a pair of shiny sapphire eyes. Both of the men in the room gasped at the sight and the Supreme One narrowed her eyes.

"Nobody move, and not a damn sound," commanded the figure while he walked into the room with his pistol pointed at the trio.

"T...the Demon of Anarchy," the heavy man stuttered.

"I said 'not a sound,' tubby," the figure screamed before he fired two shots in rapid succession, striking both men in the head with a bullet and spattering blood on the Supreme One's face.

While the men collapsed around the Supreme One's feet, Hope scampered to her feet and started to run to the Supreme One, but the figure caught her under the arm and swung her in front of him while he kept his gun pointed at the Supreme One.

"Are you finally here to kill me as well, Doa," the Supreme One inquired without a hint of fear while she wiped the blood from her face.

* * *

For a moment, the figure remained silent and held Hope in place, but he finally lowered his gun and released the lady while he said,  
"No...Shego."

At hearing the name, Hope stopped running to Shego and looked at her with a confused look. Shego, however, was studying the figure before them because of him knowing her long ago name and she was wondering why the man just killed her top generals, but was sparing Hope and her. Finally Hope returned to her journey to Shego when she heard the man behind her clear his throat.  
After she got to Shego, Hope cowered behind her and watched the man, who had lowered his head to his chest.

"So why are you here then," Shego questioned while she started to the man.

"I'm here to..." the man started to say, but he was cut off by three soldiers busting into the room, causing him to turn around and face them.

Two of them were dressed from head to toe in metal suits while the third wore no helmet, revealing the soldier was a woman with long brown hair. The moment the soldiers saw the figure, the two completely metal ones dropped to a knee and pointed their rifles at the man while the woman remained standing and leveled her pistol at him. For a moment, nothing happened and the showed down grew tense, but after a minute, the woman soldier lowered her pistol and cocked her head to one side.

"So...we meet again," the woman stated.

"Like wise..." the figure replied with amazement when he recognized her face.

"Do you remember kicking me into that dumpster," the woman snapped before she inched toward the man.

During the exchange of words, Shego, along with Hope trailing behind her, had made her way between the soldiers and figure before she motioned the men to lower their guns. The moment the soldiers saw their leader's command, they lowered their guns and stood, looking at one another as if they were confused over what was going on and the woman soldier narrowed her eyes at the figure. Without explaining to the men and woman, Shego turned to the figure and studied his glowing blue eyes.

"We don't need to fight, Major Thompson," Shego said coolly while she peeked back at the woman, who looked like she was about to explode with anger.

Major Thompson finally showed her displease and anger by snapping, "But your Highness, that's the Demon of Anarchy standing there!"

"Zip it, Amber," Shego snapped back before she returned her look to the figure. "Now Doa, please tell me why you're here and killing people."

"I'm...not Doa. I'm his messenger and I'm here to protect you and Hope."

"Protect us from what," Shego questioned while she made a disappointed face.

Before he spoke another word, the figure placed his pistol back in its holster and swung his rifle into his hands. A moment later, he flipped the safety off for the gun and walked to a window in the room. He stood where he was for a moment peeking out the casement and looking at a watch on his wrist.

"Aren't you gonna explain to me what we need protection from," Shego questioned in frustration at the man delaying his answer.

"The Lor..." the figure finally replied, but he trailed off when the lights in entire city went out along with the ones lit in the palace.

After a moment, the backup power for the palace kicked in and the figure rushed to Shego and Hope before he said, "We're out of time. I need to get both of you to safety," while he swung his rifle onto his back and grabbed both of the ladies by the arm.

At first the ladies resisted, but they gave into letting him lead them because of his impatience and his strength. While he led them by the soldiers, Amber stepped in front of him and pointed her pistol right in his face. However, she lowered the gun when she saw the hammer shaking on the gun and she made way for him.

"I'm coming with you," Amber snapped while the entourage past her, " it's my job to protect the Supreme One and Hope Lawson."

"Fine with me," the figure stated while he hurried the ladies down the corridor, away from the room.

For a moment, Amber stood where she was with the other two soldiers, but she finally waved the men to follow her and they took off running to catch up with the trio. When they finally caught up with the entourage, Amber and the soldiers slowed their fast pace and filed in behind the figure and ladies while the entourage was heading out the massive front door of the palace. While Hope was coming out of the citadel, she saw why her "guardian" and she only saw two guards. The courtyard they were entering was littered with dead men, who looked like they had been selectively killed by the figure. Shego took note of the sight herself and tried to stop the man by digging her heels in the stone path, but the figure struggled on while he dragged her.

Finally the man stopped and released the women before he spun around and stated, "I'll explain everything when we got time."

"I want you to explain n..." Shego began to demand before a Empiric Military fighter shot over the courtyard, knocking everyone to the ground.

While Shego rose her head up to watch the plane, two strange looking fighters shot over them and gave chase to the first plane. After seeing the sight, she saw in the distance a massive air battle was occurring over Shego City, but the Empiric Military fighters were losing and the fighters were crashing all around in the city. Before she could even question what was going on, she felt the figure grab her by the back of her dress and lifted her off the ground.

"I will explain it later, right now we need to get out of the palace grounds," the figure stated while he looked up at the air battle coming closer to the citadel.

Once he planted her back on her feet, he grabbed her under the arm and she saw he had Hope already on her feet and was ready to lead them again, which he did. After he led them out of the palace grounds, he released them and waved a hand before him. At first nothing happened, but the women gasped when a manhole cover shot from the street and disappeared into the sky, only to reappear crashing into a park car. The moment the car was nearly slashed in two by the magically flying object, the man went back to leading the women, which was him leading them right to the sewer entrance.

After they got to the entrance, the man released them and commanded, "Get in there now," before he swung his rifle off his back and knelt onto the road.

At first the ladies stood where they were and looked down at the kneeling figure, but once they saw the crashing of an Empiric fighter not far down the road from them, they rushed to the hole in the street. While Hope and Shego scrambled down into the entrance, Amber and the two soldiers with her made it to the entourage after they watched with amazement at the air battle above them, which had started to hover over the palace itself. After Amber was to the man, he nodded her into the entrance while he looked up at the air battle with his rifle.

When she started to climb into the sewer, she heard the figure snap, "Oh hell," before she looked back at him.

She gasped at the sight of a strange fighter heading to the palace and she slide down into the sewer with the soldiers following suit. After Amber and the soldiers were in the sewer, the figure swung his gun onto his back and he watched the strange fighter streak over the palace. He stiffened at the sight of the plane releasing a small blinking ball onto the roof of the citadel and he spun around to get into the sewer, but he was blinded by a massive flash and felt a rush of air behind him, causing him to fall to the ground and roll into the sewer entrance.

* * *

The moment the people in the sewer saw the figure falling awkwardly into the sewer, slamming into the rungs of the ladder, a massive fireball filled the opening and flames licked into the entrance while the sewer rumbled and debris flew by the opening above them. While the sewer shook and the massive fire above them danced with rubble, they heard the figure splash into the sewer water, causing everyone to divert their eyes to the man, who wasn't moving while his head floated under water and he swayed back and forth. Everyone looked back at one another as if none of them wanted to check on the man. Finally Hope shook her head at the others and she started to ease to the man, who continue to float and sway in the contaminated water.

"Is he dead," Amber whispered while Hope neared the man.

"I don't know," Hope replied while she reached a shaking hand toward the swaying man.

The second her hand touched the figure, his head shot of the water and he gasped for air, which startled Hope, causing her to jump back and slip down to her rear. For a moment, the man stayed in the water and panted for air while Hope lifted herself off the filthy walkway beside the channel. Everyone became silent and watched the figure while he struggled to his knees before he reached up and took off the hood and cloak, which he let fall behind him and be swept away by the current. At seeing the man now unveiled, everyone saw he was strapped for war because of all the satchels that hung down his sides.

"Now will you explain what just happened," Shego questioned, which caused the man to turn his head and look at group behind him.

When everyone saw his face, they saw the source of his glowing blue eyes was a set of goggles that had a pair of gleaming azure lens. He groaned with pain while he tried to stand and managed to do so while he bent forward and held his side. Before anyone could say anything to him, he whipped his rifle off his back and cradled it in his hands.

After he checked the safety on the gun and flipped on a light attached to it, he said, "The Lorwardians have came back in force along with the legendary Great Blue One."

"They have," Shego inquired with astonishment.

"Yep, Doa sent me to get you and Hope out of the palace before they started the annihilation of all the major cities."

"I see. So, who are you and how did Doa knew it was gonna happen," Shego questioned, which caused the man to pull his goggles down, causing them to hang around his neck.

* * *

"I'm...Jes, and we need to get a move on," the man stated before he started to walk up the sewer channel.

"But I want an answer!"

"Fine," Jes snapped while he turned and faced the group. "Doa has the power to see the future. He predicted all this will happen and planned for it all these years. He kept the military after him for a reason. Your so call generals earlier had been planning and scheming behind your back. They were waiting for a time to prove you weren't a good leader and when that time came, they would take control. But Doa kept them after him and he made them look like impotent fools. I prevented them in handing over control to the Lorwardians."

"So...you judged them and murdered them before they could," Amber spat.

Jes only turned from them and headed down the sewer while he stated, "Yes, now we got to get a move on."

The callousness of Jes surprised the group, especially the women. At first no one wanted to follow the man, but the raging fire above them made everyone run to the man and file in behind him while the two soldiers flipped on lights attached to their guns. For a long time, the group followed Jes, who seemed to know where he was going while the only light source was the small flashlights attached to the rifles.

After awhile, Shego got tired of hearing them slosh around in the sewer water and she asked, "So, what's gonna happen next."

"Well, first the use of plasmatic nukes on all the major cities, then the walkers will come down and finish off the military, and lastly the Chimeras will be released on the world," Jes replied before he took a turn in the sewer and led everyone to a large chamber.

"Chimeras? That doesn't sound good," one of the soldiers stated with fear while he peered behind the group as if he expected a monster was after them.

While Jes made the group stop with a hand held up, he peeked into the opening that led into the large room and he stated, "I'm not sure that's their real names, but Doa nicknamed them that. The Chimeras, or whatever their called, are lap dogs of the Lorwardians, but their not the little fuzzy poodles that wag their tails when you pet them," while he entered the room and waved his gun around, checking every corner to make sure the room was empty.

"So, what are those things used for," Amber questioned while she followed the group into the room.

"To devour what's still alive."

Amber made a scared look and stated, "I should have never asked."

"We'll rest here before we get on our way. We still have a long ways to go," Jes stated while he went to exploring the room.

"Where are you taking us to," Shego question while Hope and she sat down against a wall of the chamber and watched Jes collecting what seemed like old drift wood, which he would pile in the middle of the room.

At noticing Jes was not answering the question, Shego shrugged her shoulders and watch Amber and the soldiers settle in across the room from her. For awhile no one said anything and watched Jes collect the wood for something. They could not figure out what he was doing, but after he seemed to have gathered all the wood he could find, he struck a flare, which blinded everyone because they had gotten used to the dim light, and he threw the flare into the mound of wood. Moments later, the flare ignited the drift wood and caught fire, which lit up the room. When Shego finally saw Jes' face in the light, she recognized the family resemblance, but she became too dumbfounded to ask him if he was who she thought he was.

"I'm taking us to New Alcazar," Jes stated while he knelt before the fire and held his hands out.

"How did you know about that place," Amber questioned with bewilderment.

Jes chuckled at the question and looked at the woman before he said, "Doa was a...guest there for two weeks before he became the hated person he is now. He suffered the worst of the tortures and survived long enough to escape. That prison was the thing that help change him into what he is now."

"If he was there, he deserved the tortures," Amber snapped with glee.

"Oh, really. A man who refused to state his name deserved mock drowning tortures, electric shock, and daily beatings. Amber, you haven't changed a bit since we last met," Jes snapped before he rose and started to the darkness part of the room.

"What you mean by that?"

However, Jes never answer Amber and disappeared into the dark corner. At the exchange of words, Shego wondered about New Alcazar, a place she never heard of, but she felt she did not want to know, especially if people were being tortured at the place. It made her feel pity for Doa, knowing she had a unknown part him becoming like he was, but it amazed her that Doa and her "guardian" knew more than she did.

After she let out a sigh, Shego inquired, "So, where's Doa at right now? It be nice if he was here with us."

A long silence filled the room, but Jes finally said sadly from the shadows, "I...don't know. Two weeks ago, he came up with a crazy plan to stop this before it happened. The night he left for the great beyond was the last time I saw him and he left me behind to make sure this plan succeeds. And because I'm here, it means he failed and either was captured or was killed."

"Seems he chose the right person for the job. Though, I wished one of you would have told us about all this."

"I...guess so, but he knew we could never be alone with you, Shego, and no one else would have believed us. Your gens got the world to believe he was the enemy and needed to be destroyed, which he helped along to keep them focused on him," Jes said while he appeared out of the shadow and walked to Shego.

For a moment, Shego frowned at Jes walking to her because of the depressed look on his face, but she lifted it into a smile and patted a spot beside her. He only shook his head and sat beside her. Another silence filled the room and everyone went to staring at the fire.

Finally Shego got tired staring at the fire and the silence before she asked, "Jes, how did you get involved with the Doa?"

* * *

"I got involved the day he intervened and saved me from that woman there," Jes stated while he pointed a finger at Amber.

"Saved you from me," Amber inquired with confusion.

"Yep, you said earlier I kicked you in the dumpster. It wasn't me that did that, it was Doa, but I was there that day and remember all of it," Jes explained before he flashed Amber a smile.

Amber jumped to her feet at the realization and stuttered, "Y...you're...that thieving boy."

"Yep, and I ate an apple to your misfortune," Jes replied with a laugh.

The woman let out a growl at remembering the embarrassing day and Jes rubbing salt in her wounds. She stomped about for a moment and finally settled in with the soldiers. During the whole event, Jes laughed at her, but he fell silent went a memory surfaced in his mind.

* * *

While Amber started to sit with the soldiers, Jes said, "At first, I thought Doa was completely nuts---maybe he was---his crazy predictions didn't seem possible to me. But the day I started to believe him was the day that girl there," while he leaned past Shego and looked at Hope, "mom died exactly the way Doa said she would." 

"Don't talk about her death," Hope whispered sadly, which caused Jes to lay back against the wall as fast as he could.

"He told me two months before it happened, it would and said how it would happen. It should have never been a surprise to me the day I heard her transport exploded in mid air and she along with her husband and crew died in the explosion. I did...murder your gens, Shego, but Doa wanted me to kill everyone who was involved with General Lawson's death, which I did to protect you and Hope. It was known to those people that as long as General Lawson was alive, she would protect you both and they couldn't start a coup," Jes stated before he whipped his rifle off his back.

Shego sighed and stated, "That would explain all the dead bodies."

"Well...yes for some, but the others were going to die anyway. I just kept them from dying painful deaths," Jes explained without any emotion while he snuggled up where he was and cradled his rifle in his arms.

"Doa has warped you," Amber replied before she looked at the soldiers flanking her and she saw they were fast asleep.

Jes, however, never replied back to her comment and only stared at the woman, who finally gave up wanting a battle of words with him and rested her head one of the soldiers' shoulder, causing it to be her pillow.

"So...what we do now," Shego questioned, sounding half awake.

For a moment, Jes said nothing, but he finally replied, "Get you some sleep, Shego and Hope. We'll make our way out of here after everyone wakes."

"O...k."

Jes chuckled at Shego's talking in her sleep response and he went to studying the fire. Before he knew it, he started to feel drowsy himself and he fought to keep his eyes open, but he finally drifted off to sleep and started to dream.

* * *

"Well, that's a pretty sight," Calamous stated with glee while Wardom and he watched the screen before them and it was showed bright blue flashes erupting all over the planet.

"Sure is. At this rate, we might not even have to use the La'quo."

Calamous let out a mad man's laugh and said, "No, Wardom, send down both the machines and La'quo. I want what's left to be destroyed. I want to make an example out of this planet."

"Very well, your Highness. Begin phase two and three," Wardom commanded, which caused several large transports to undock from the ships in the fleet and head to the globe while large, red and metal, cones streaked toward the planet.

* * *

Moments later, the screen before them showed the transports descending in a wasteland of a once proud major city. Once they landed, large doors on its sides opened. At first nothing happened, but as if on cue, swarms of strange creatures came out of the opens on the ships. Anyone who saw them would think the creatures were just over grown lizards if they did not looked deformed with their long slim legs, which helped them move about the destroyed city with amazing speed. 

One poor soul, who had survived the nuclear blast, was crawling out of the rubble right in the middle of the mass of creatures. While he swayed and staggered about, he looked at the tiger sized creatures running by him. A moment later, one of the creatures let out a high pitched squeal and leapt at the man's backside. At hearing the sound, the man turned in time to see the creature falling toward him and was about to collide into him.

While Wardom and Calamous watched the screen with laughter, they saw the creature descend on the man and rip him to shreds with its, talon like, front feet. After the killing, several of the creatures joined in and gorged themselves on the kill while the rest of the creatures scattered into packs and they started to roam the city. After the packs had scattered across the city, a few of the packs stopped at a sewer entrance and slipped down into the opening.

* * *

_Next: Rough and Tough_


	3. Rough and Tough

Chapter 3: Rough and Tough

"But I can't," a strawberry blonde, freckled face boy screamed out while he stood in a room that resembled a martial dojo.

"Yes, you can. You have it just like your great-grand father did, all the males after him had it," a voice filled with anger said from across the room.

The boy only shook his head and moved into a stance, which was him holding his head down, his hands clasped in front of him, his hands making a strange sign, and his legs parted. For a long time, the boy stayed in the stance, but he finally gave up and came out of his stance.

"Kid, you're hopeless," the voice stated with disappointment.

At hearing he was hopeless, the boy made a sad face and started to cry, but he stopped wailing when he heard the crack of a whip. His face turned from sad to scared in an instants. A moment later, a whip lashed out at the boy, who cowered, even though he did not have to because the whip missed him by feet.

"See, you're hopeless. I don't even know why I keep trying," the voice stated before the sound of a door opening and closing was heard.

After the room went quiet, the boy lifted himself off the floor and said sadly, "I'll show you some day that I'm not a lost cause."

* * *

Jes woke startled to the feeling of something shaking him. When he sat up with surprise, he head butted someone who let out a groan and fell to the sewer floor. For a moment, Jes had blurred vision and squinted his eyes to make them adjust while he looked at the form of a person laying beside him and she was holding her head. After Jes' vision cleared, he realized it was Hope and he started to help her up, but she motioned him to stay seated. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have woke you like that," Hope stated tenderly while she rubbed her forehead.

Jes only looked at her for a moment before he looked around and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, it just looked like you were having a nightmare...though you were talking in your sleep."

"It wasn't a nightmare. I was just dreaming about my up bringing," Jes said sadly while he went to look at the sewer floor.

While Hope sat up and held onto her forehead, she stated, "That must have been some childhood for you to have...dreams about it."

"Doa raised me, if you call it that. He was never like a father figure and he was never there all of the time. But he did train me when he was around, which was very rough, but it helped me be like I am now."

"So, what was it that you couldn't do," Hope inquired while she went to staring at the man.

Even if he scared her to death when they first met, she was grateful for him getting them to safety in time and it made her curious about him. Under all the toughness and determination he possessed, she saw he had a kind heart and would sacrifice himself for a just cause. But what made her really curious about him was if he was her age. She had never dated in her life and now this was as close as she ever got to someone from the opposite sex that looked her age.

"Doa called it mystic monk. I suppose to have it, just like every male in my family since my great-grandfather. Doa said the power had manifested into a god like power over the generations and I needed to call upon it in the future. But I never could and Doa would go in fits over my failures. Though, he tried to show me and was able to call upon the power with ease like it was an instinct or something, I never could understand how he was able to do it," Jes replied sadly

After Jes spoke, the two individuals went silent, but the silence was broken by Shego when she asked, "Jes, was your great-grandfather Ron Stoppable," while she rolled over and looked at the man.

* * *

"He sure was, Shego. Your former self had been around him a lot," Jes stated with glee, which caused Shego to go wide-eyed. 

For a moment, Shego only look dumbfounded at the man, but she finally stuttered out, "H...how did you know that?"

"Doa also has the power to see a person's life. At first, he could only see the future, but he finally learned to see one's past. He told me all about your former self's life, but your life only began shortly after the reappearance of the 'Great Savior.'"

Shego rose up at the realization of the man possibly knowing everything about her and she asked, "So...how much do the both of you know about me?"

"Everything, but some things I won't share unless you want me too."

"Like what?"

"Well, one deals with Hope," Jes explained while he turned his look to the woman.

At first, Hope was taken back by the man referring to her directly and she managed to ask, "What about me?"

"Want me to tell her or do you want to, Shego," Jes asked while he looked back at the Supreme One.

"You tell her," Shego replied while she went to watching for Hope's reaction.

"Ok. Hope, your grandmother did die, but she was reborn not long after your grandfather reappeared. Hope...the Supreme One was the resurrection of your grandmother," Jes stated while he turned his gaze to Shego.

Hope only went wide-eyed at the news and peeked past Jes and looked at Shego, who was smiling and nodding. The women only stared at one another while Shego continued to smile at Hope, who looked confused and sad at once. After a moment of the women not speaking, Jes cleared his throat and rose to stand.

"I leave you two alone so you can talk," Jes stated while he headed back to the darkest spot in the room.

The women watched him leave and once he was out of sight, Shego asked, "So, you're starting to have a thing for him," before she returned her stare to Hope, who had changed her look to amazement over Shego knowing her mind.

* * *

"I'm going to go check on our...guest," Wardom said after a moment of watching on the screen the robots activate and start their destruction. 

"Maybe he has finally decided to submit, but if not, I'll eventually kill him myself," Calamous stated while his eyes stayed focused on the screen.

Wardom, however, had already left the Great Blue One's side and was well on his way to the room he had visited many times for the past two weeks. The moment he stopped at a door, he let out a sad sigh and the door opened for him. When the door was starting to open, Wardom's nostrils were invaded by the smell of burnt flesh, which started to sicken him from the first day he smelt the odor. The stench had became so overwhelming in the room he was about to enter that guards had to rotate shifts just to be relieved from the scent.

* * *

The moment the door was cracked enough for him to see into the room, Wardom saw his god's would be assassin was hanging limp in his restraints, which was electrocuting him and the man was not making a sound while smoke drifted in the air above him. After Wardom stepped into the room, he watched the torture of the man and he wondered how one individual could take so much pain and remain silent. Finally, Wardom waved the guard to stop the torment and the electricity ceased its coursing up and down the assassin. 

"You can leave us," Wardom commanded to the guard, who looked confused at the order, but he left as quickly as he could.

After the guard left Wardom alone with the assassin, Wardom said with sympathy, "It could all end right now if you just tell us what we want to know. At least tell us your name."

For a moment, the assassin stayed silent, but he finally let out a weak chuckle and force out in a whisper, "I'm...the Green...Leprechaun..."

"Are you mad!? You proven you're a tough individual, but you will end up getting yourself killed before its over."

"Death...be sweet...for the...Candyman..."

Wardom only could shake his head at the man's answers. It had been the same for two weeks and not once had the man made any sense. With all the good nature Wardom could muster, no even he could make the man answer truthfully and he also was about to give up hope for the man.

"The Great Blue One will kill you eventually if you don't answer what he wants to know," Wardom pleaded even when he knew it was a waste of time.

"A...blueberry...will bleed syrup...in the...winter..."

"The only hope I got for you is you will come to your senses within a couple days. The Great Blue One will want visit the world before long, and after his tour of the destruction, he will come here and expect you to kneel before him. If you don't, he will kill you," Wardom stated in defeat while he started to leave the room.

Before he could leave, the assassin lifted his head and said, "Mr. Reaper...it won't end...how you want it to...but with the...unexpected..." before he went completely limp in the restraints and his head fell to his chest.

"Sleep easy, you crazy little man," Wardom replied while he left the room.

* * *

"So...your real name is Sheila too," Hope questioned while she still was shocked over her grandmother being alive, even if she was a clone. 

Shego nodded to the question and replied, "Though I'm not sure if I ever had a name when I was created, but your grandfather called me Sheila like I was really her."

"Mother told me stories about him. If what she said about him was true, I wish he was here with us," Hope replied while she caught sight of Jes reappearing out of the darkness.

"Me too, Hope. He was a legend from what I hear. No one could kill him...but only himself," Jes stated while he neared the ladies.

Shego only watched the man walk to them before she said, "That's true, I guess. I just wished I knew what all happened that night. There was a change in him that scared me."

"He...found out something about himself that he didn't want anyone close to him to know about. For years he had been lying to himself and everyone else. Shego, he was never what you called born, but he created as an experiment, which made him into what he later became known as. He was adopted by his family and given a name which wasn't his to begin with. So, Shego, the name you know him by was never his real name. He wasn't Mal," Jes explained after he knelt before the ladies.

At hearing the news, Shego could not believe it, but reality set in because of the man seeming to know everything and she lowered her head to her chest in before she inquired sadly, "How do you know that?"

"Doa explained it to me. It seems Doa had an interest in the man for some reason," Jes explained before lifted himself to his feet and he went to venturing into the dark corner again.

Before he could disappear into the shadow, a high pitched squeal echoed throughout the sewer, which woke Amber and the soldiers. At hearing the sound, Jes ran back to the group and swung his gun off his back. Once he was standing beside the fire , he knelt by it and aimed his gun right at the opening everyone had went through. For a moment, nothing happened, but everyone heard the splashing of sewer water seconds later.

"What is that," one of the soldiers questioned with fear.

* * *

Right as Jes screamed, "Chimeras," a over grown lizard leapt through the opening and hissed while it sailed toward Jes, who went wide-eyed at the sight before he narrowed his eyes and aimed at the airborne creature. The moment the creature was to the man, Jes' gun went to flashing, causing the creature to fall from the air and land before Jes, who jumped to his feet and emptied the rest of his clip into the creature. 

While he reloaded his gun and looked down at the dead creature, Jes said, "We got to move now! That was just a scout."

Before anyone could move a muscle, the sewer echoed with several squeals and moments later several splashes were heard nearing the opening, which made everyone divert their eyes to the doorway. Right as the sloshing of water was at the opening, everyone heard Jes pull a pin on something and they saw a small ball with blinking lights sail into the opening and disappear in the darkness.

The moment the device disappeared, Jes commanded, "Shield your eyes!"

On hearing the order, everyone did as told, but they still saw a flash of light and heard a loud bang, which reververated throughout the sewer. Before anyone could react to the noise, Jes threw another grenade into the opening before he ran to Shego and Hope. While Shego flinched at the new grenade going off, she felt herself be lifted to her feet and she heard several hissing and screeching sounds echo throughout the sewer before the splashing of water was heard distancing itself from the doorway.

"That was my last flash bang," Shego heard Jes say while she uncovered her eyes.

"What we going to do now," one of the soldiers questioned in a fearful voice.

Jes only released Shego and Hope before he said, "There is a way out in that corner," while he pointed at the dark spot he had ventured into, "You all get to going. I'll...hold them off."

"But..." Hope questioned while Shego started to lead her to their exit.

Jes never replied and knelt where he was while he watched the shrouded doorway with his gun, but he lost his focus when Amber and the two soldiers walked up to him. For a moment, Jes peered up at them before he went back to studying the doorway. However, he attention went back to Amber and the soldiers because of them still standing beside him.

"Get going, all of you," Jes snapped when he got annoyed with them standing beside him.

"You get out of here. We'll hold them," Amber snapped back.

"Do what!? None of you know what you're going up aganist."

Amber only groaned with anger and stuck her pistol to the side of Jes' head before she said, "Now listen, kid. You are to help the Supreme One and Hope out of here. You're the only one who knows what is going on. We three are...expendable."

"But..."

"For once let me show you that I have changed. Now get yourself out of here," Amber said softly while she took her gun from Jes' head.

"Fine," was all Jes said in defeat while he lifted himself off the floor and headed the way Shego and Hope went.

* * *

The moment he was out of sight, Amber and the soldiers heard several high pitched squeals and sloshing of water, which was nearing the doorway again. Amber and the soldiers only readied themselves by pointing their guns at the opening. 

While they peered at the doorway, Amber said softly, "It's been good fighting along side you both all these years, Jack and Jacob," which caused the men to nod to her.

Right before the sound of water entered the room, Amber said with anger, "This is where we hold them! This is where we fight! This is where they die!"

After her words, a swarm of the strange creatures spilled into the room, which took Amber and the soldiers' by surprise, but their guns started to blaze and the creatures started to fall dead before them.

* * *

Right as Jes slipped through a hole he had found earlier in the sewer wall, a small bolt of electricity shone beside his head and he could not avoid it while it rushed to him. The moment the blue current touched him in the face, his body locked up and he began to spasm, which caused him to slide out of the hole at an odd angle. After his head stuck against the sewer floor, he lost all control of his body and he started to thrash about. While he moved around in the floor, he saw the blue current had lit up the face of Hope and she was looking terrified. 

After he tried to speak but couldn't, he saw Shego walk up to him before she knelt down at him. She looked down at him for a moment before she looked back at Hope, who was still holding her hand held tazer toward Jes. Shego only shook her head at Hope and tried to control Jes' movements.

While she tried her best to hold Jes in place, Shego said, "You really did a number on him."

"I...I'm sorry. I thought he was one of those creatures," Hope stammered sadly while the tazer's blue light disappeared.

"Why exactly are you carrying that thing around," Shego replied as Jes' movements slowed.

Hope only let out a sad sigh before she said, "Because I thought it would come in handy someday."

"Yeah, well from now on, make sure who or what you're zapping first," Shego said while she helped Jes sit up right, even though his body still shook.

It took him a moment to regain control of his body and once he did, he felt weak and sick to his stomach. He tried to stand back up, but his legs gave out and he fell back to the floor. After seeing he could not walk on his own, Shego threw one of his arms over her shoulders and lifted him to his feet while she held him in place. Once Shego had him situated, she helped him walk toward Hope, who took up a place on the other side of Jes and helped Shego carry him away from the danger not too far from them. They could hear the gunfire as they traveled up the sewer away from it. The longer the gunshots echoed through the sewer, the more hope the trio had in Amber and her soldiers holding off the creatures.

However, right as the trio saw an exit out of the sewer, which was a circular opening that showed the outside, a woman's scream echoed through the sewer and the gunfire stopped. At hearing the scream, Jes shoved the women toward the exit and knelt down on the sewer floor, facing away from the women. Before they could even protest for Jes to continue on with them, a hiss came from the darkness of the sewer.

At hearing the sound, Jes drew his pistol out and pointed it at the darkness while he screamed, "Run!"

* * *

Without giving any thought of trying to persuade him to go with them, the ladies took off running to the circular exit that showed early morning sunlight. Right as they left Jes, he saw a mouth full of sharp teeth rush out of the darkness and before he could react, the mouth full of teeth latched onto his shoulder. He tensed up with surprised and collapsed to the floor while the creature tried to dig its teeth into his shoulder, but the metal covering it, made it difficult for the creature. The moment his back contacted the sewer floor, Jes let out a moan and tried to get his pistol wielding hand out from under him, which he had pinned under him when he fell onto the floor.

Finally he managed to get the gun out from under him and he stuck it to the side of the creatures head while he said, "Eat this," which caused the creature to look right into his eyes with its yellow, slit eyes.

* * *

A moment later, a shot rang out in the sewer and the ladies stopped running at hearing the sound. The moment they looked back at Jes, they gasped at the sight of one of the creatures had pinned him to the floor and he was not moving, but they let out a sigh of relief when they saw Jes shove the apparently dead creature off him. While they continued to watch on, they saw Jes struggle to his feet and stagger to them while he would look behind him and point his pistol into the dark. When he was finally to them, he gave them a silly grin and walked past them, heading toward the exit. They only shook their heads at him trying to act tough and followed along behind him while they would peek behind them to see if any more of the creatures were after them. 

They never saw any more and came to the blessed exit, which they could tell was a drainage pipe for the sewer and it was far from Shego City because of the wooded area before them. Before anyone could say a word, Jes hopped out of the sewer pipe and splashed knee deep in the contaminated pond below him. He looked around him for a moment before he waved the women to follow suit, but they looked at him like he was crazy about wanting them to jump into the diseased filled swamp. However, they did not think twice when they thought they heard a hiss behind them and they fell in the pond beside Jes while they looked back at the sewer opening, which they saw a small satchel fly between them and into the sewer opening.

"Cover your heads," was all Jes commanded before an explosion erupted in the sewer opening, causing the embankment around the opening to crumble and bury the creature infested hole.

* * *

As the dust from the explosion continued to settle, Jes started to climb the embankment while he dug in the satchels that hung on him. After he, along with the women, made it to the top of the slanted hill, the ladies saw him pull out a small hand held device and him look around him while he would peek down at the device. After a moment, he started in a direction which neither lady knew led to where, but as they followed him, the area became fimilar. They were on the outskirts of Shego City and the ladies could see the destroyed city in the distance while several plumes of smoke rose from it. 

_So much for coming back to Go City again, _Shego thought sadly while she looked away from the city.

Even if she hated the city, to see it wiped away from the face of Earth, it was like a knife was stuck in her soul. It was were her former self grew up for the first eighteen years of her life. She had so many memories that went along with the city. Several of her firsts happened in that city. Her first words, her first steps, her first feeling of both physical and emotional pain, and most of all the first time she felt true love. It would never be the same to her, even if everything turned out for the better and she was able to rebuild the city. Though, the way things looked at the moment, even a hope for everything being fine in the end, looked impossible to her.

The only thing she wished she still had that came from the city that made her different and made other fears her, was what a long ago, rainbow colored, comet from heaven gave her when she was a little girl, but that was also what made the new her different. Her former self cursed the "gift," but she would beg for the "gift" to return if she knew how and where to beg first. Begging, something her former self would have never thought of doing, but now that she knew that the "gift" would help in this trying time, she would be the first to do such, just to get what she ached to have again.While she was caught up in her thoughts, Shego heard Jes say something directly to her while he stopped walking and she did not notice, which caused her to walk right in Jes' backside.

He staggered foward for a few steps and chuckled before he said, "Got alot on that mind, don't we?"

"Kinda."

"It's alright. Anyways, as I was saying, Doa found something back at the tower that he said you might want," Jes said while he dug around in his satchels.

Moments later, he pulled a pair of heavy welder gloves out of one of satchels and presented them to Shego. The second she saw the gloves, she knew exactly what they were and who they once belonged to, which caused a tear to stream down her cheek. Wasting no time, she snatched the gloves from Jes and held them before her. Her wish had came true and she began to smile at the thought, only if she first knew how the things worked.

Jes answered that question by saying, "Doa said they worked exactly like the real powers. He actually tried out them himself, but felt it was better if you had them instead," when he saw the happy look Shego had turned to a frown.

"Ok, let's see if I can remember how it goes," Shego replied happily while she slid the golves on her hands.

After she had the gloves in place, she held her hands at her sides and closed her eyes. She traced back her thoughts and tried to remember how her former self activated her powers. Once she caught a glimpse of how it felt when her former self's hands started to glow, she hone in with that feeling and thought about her hands glowing too. She did not know how long she kept her eyes closed, but she finally opened her eyes and smiled happily when she peeked down and saw her hands were glowing white.

_She's back in business_, Shego thought with excitement before she looked up at Jes and Hope, who were smiling at her and she returned their smile with a wicked one.

* * *

Moments later, Shego followed along behing Jes and Hope. She could not contain her excitement over regaining what she hated and loved at once. All along their walk, she would turn the glow off and on while she would stare at the glittering hand held in her face. Even though it was artificial compared to her true self's power, she did not mind and would charish the "gift." It was the only reminder she had of him, the creator of the gloves she wore and the one her past self fell in love with twice. He created the imbued gloves to be like her and to help with crime fighting. Now she had the gloves and planned to use the power they possessed like her real self would have. She even dared some of those vile creatures to show so she could test her abilties. But nothing happened and they continued on with their walk, which seemed to go on for ever. 

Finally, Jes stopped at an edge of a highway and said, "I'll go get our wheels. You two stay here and please stay out of sight," before he ran across the road and disappeared in the woods on the other side of the road.

The ladies watched him disappear into the woods and they slipped back into the woods on their side of the road. Shego only concern at that time was when they were finally going to get to safety. She could defend herself if she had to, but she couldn't take on all of the invaders' military by herself. Her main concern was protecting Hope the best she could while trying to keep them both alive if something happened to Jes.

While her mind raced with thoughts of what ifs, the ladies heard a engine fire up and the noise started to head their way. Right as the sound was on the road and sat idling on the road before them, the ladies slipped back to the highway. Shego only shook her head at seeing Jes behind the wheel of a century old Chevrolet Camaro.

Before either of them could say a word, Jes hollered out the window, "Get in!"

A smile etched across the women's faces and they raced to the car. While Shego and Hope neared the passenger side door, a hiss escaped the woods beside them, which caused the women to stop running and look at the sound. They saw nothing and they scambled to get in the car, with Hope being the first to open the door. But right as she was climbing in the back seat, the sound of a limb snapping came from behind Shego, which caused her to spin on her heels. She gasped at the sight of the vile creature sitting at the edge of the road and had its eyes glued on her. Before she react, the creature leapt in the air and descended right at her.

* * *

Her look of terror turned to one of complete rage while she made her hands glow. Right as the creature's talon was about to strike her, she released plasma shots from both hands into the creature's chest. To her amazement and being somewhat terrified, she saw her arrows rip right through the creature, leaving a hollowed out carcass to collapse at her feet. The moment the lifeless creature ceased to move, Shego nudged it with her boot and looked at her glowing hands.

_Someone has made some major improvements on these things,_ Shego thought with amazement before she cause sight of movement on the other side of the car.

As if with instinct, she snapped a flaming hand at the movement and on most giggled at herself for nearly blasting Jes in the face. He, however, looked terrified at her nearly killing him while he had his rifle laid on the roof of the car. They returned their stares only for a moment because the area around them shook as if an earthquake was happening. While the ground shook, they looked at the ground, but the moment a tree fell into the road no more than fifty yards behind the car, they diverted their eyes to the fallen tree.

The moment a large metal spike, attached to something, slammed into the road, Jes snatched his rifle off the car and said, "Get in now!"

While he jumped back in the car, Shego stood where she was and watched the object ascend back into the air and slam back into the road closer to her. Instead of getting in the car, Shego walked to the back of the car. The moment she was behind the car, a four legged robot revealed that the spike was one of its legs. The dead form of her had seen them before and thought she would never see one again. The sight of the robot amazed her, but instead of drooling over the sight, she aimed her glowing white hands right at the machine.

Before the robot could even move another metal leg, Shego flashed it a evil smirk and slung a double plasma shot right at its head. Even if it should not have surprised her, which it did, her plasma ripped right through the robot and explosions erupted along its head. Shego let out a laugh while the robot staggered off the road and crashed into the woods beside the highway, causing a forest fire to start. But she stopped her laughter when she caught sight of several of the robots miles down the road, heading toward her and the car at an incredible speed.

"Just great," Shego snapped before she took off running to the opened passenger door.

* * *

The second she was in the car and had shut the door, Jes hammered down on the gas pedal, sending black smoke up from behind the car before it finally shot down the road. While Jes tried to make the car go as fast as it could, Shego peeked behind her seat and past Hope, who was looking out the back window like she was. The robots had gained distance on them and were closing fast. There was only one thing Shego thought that could help them in their situation. She lend out the passenger window while she made her hands glow. 

The moment Jes saw what Shego was doing, he asked, "What in the world are you up to," while he had to dodge a stalled car that was in the middle of the road.

Right as Jes made the evasive move with the car, Shego had just shot a plasma arrow at the closest robot to them. The jolt of the car caused her aim to be off and she missed the robot. She was about to cuss Jes for causing her to miss, but she laughed when the shot sailed by the first robot and stuck the one behind it. While the robot stumbled and crashed into the road, the robot Shego was hoping to obliterate stopped its rampaging after them and shot a laser at the car.

Right as the laser stuck the road beside the car, Shego snapped happily, "I know he just didn't," while Jes reacted to the explosion of the laser by swerving away from it.

"Stop making them mad," Jes stated while he regained control of the car and continued down the road.

"I'll show them what mad looks like," Shego replied back while she steady her aim at the robot that fired at them, which started its chase after them again. "Besides, that tin can is dead."

Before Jes could protest, Shego ripped holes through the robot with her plasma shots and she laughed at it while it crashed into the woods on the side of the road. But her laughter died the second she saw sparks shoot off her gloves and the glow around them faded. She stared at the gloves with bewilderment and tried to make them glow again. Howerver, she only caused more sparks and she slipped back in the car while staring at her hands.

"Umm, Jes. I broke these things I think," Shego replied sadly while she held her gloved hands up for Jes to see.

Without saying a word, Jes looked at the gloves and peeked at the rear view mirror, before he said, "A fine time for that to happen," while he watched the robots gaining on them.

* * *

Being completely defenseless now, all Jes could do was press the gas pedal to the floor and hoped they could be faster than the machines, which was not fast enough because the robots continue to gain distance on them. Right as the closest robot got to them, all the trio in the car could see was its nearest leg raise in the air and they expected it to come crashing through the car at any moment. They braced themselves as best as they could, but after a moment of nothing happening, the trio peeked out the windows of the car. They saw the robot had froze with its leg still in the air and the robots behind it had stopped as well. 

"What just happen," Shego questioned while she used the passenger mirror to view the robots behind them.

"That," was all Jes said with fear while he pointed toward the windshield.

At hearing how he sounded, Shego and Hope looked through the window, realizing they came to a very opened part of the country, but what was odd to them was they did not see anything to be afraid of. It was just open fields and fences, nothing else, which caused them to want to ask Jes what was the matter. However, they saw what he saw after they looked out the window for a moment. In the distance, they saw black specks along the horizon, which seemed to be hovering in the air and far as they could see, the horizon was filled with them.

"What are they," Hope questioned excitingly even though she was gripped with fear.

"Lorwardian fighters most likely...it's all they could be," Jes replied in defeat while he kept the car heading toward the sight. "I'm sorry...I guess Doa was right about me being worthless."

But his defeated composure brighten after a moment and he started to laugh. The ladies thought he had lost it and was about to ask him if he had. However, while he laughed, Jes pulled a earphone from his ear and held it out to Shego, who looked at him with confusion until he insisted she take the earphone, which she did with hesitation and held it to her ear.

Her eyes went wide at what she heard and she said happily, "Their coming," while she tossed the earpiece back to Jes.

The strangeness got to Hope and she had to ask, "Who is coming?"

Neither Jes nor Shego answered, but she got her answer when she saw several missiles heading toward them. Hope watched them with unblinking eyes and gasped when the missiles streaked over the car. Her curiosity got the better of her and she peeked out the back window in time to see the missiles colliding into the robots. She only turned from the sight when she heard the roaring of jets.

* * *

"Th...their Empiric Military," Hope questioned right as the massive armada of fighters shot over them. 

A moment later, Jes pulled a hand held radio from one of the bags that hung on him and he said into it, "If you fighters can hear me...we could use your assistance."

Only after a minute of silence, someone spoke back to Jes, saying, "Sorry civilian...you're on your own. We can't divert to help just a few people."

At hearing the pilot's reply, Shego snatched the radio from Jes and spoke in the radio with anger, "Listen here, you air jockey! This is the Supreme One and I'm ordering you to escort us yourself if you have to! Now get your ass back here and get us to safety! Have I made myself clear," before she tossed the radio back to Jes, who looked at her with surprise because of her outburst.

"Y..yes...your Highness. We'll be with you in a moment...crap. Your Highness, you have several enemy inbounds," the trio heard the pilot reply back. "Hold in there, we're coming as fast as we can."

At hearing what the pilot said, the passengers in the car started to scan the sky around them. After a moment, they spotted several strange looking fighters coming from the direction that the empiric fighters came from. Right as the trio began to despair again, they heard the sound of roaring jets behind them and moments later, the armada of empiric fighters shot past them, heading toward the strange fighters. Everyone in the car expected to see a major air battle occur, but they were not expecting the empiric fighters to continue on with their course without firing. It puzzled the trio as to why the empiric fighters only streaked head long toward the other fighters, which did start to shoot empiric fighters down.

Right as the trio wanted to scream for the "good" guys to fight back, they gasped at the sight of the empiric fighters slamming into the strange fighters, causing explosions and debris to fall into the fields along the road and onto the road itself, which Jes had to dodge, but he could not avoid one piece of a fighter and the scrap metal slashed both tires on the passenger side and slowed the car's speed. Though the car was crippled, it continued don't the road while it made it past the air suicide, which became pure carnage. The ladies watched out the back window of the car and saw that the strange fighters had been destroyed, but along with a even higher number of empiric fighters, which the survivors of were now escorting the car down the road.

"Your Highness...we can only protect you so far. We're low on fuel and have no armaments left. What is your destination," the trio heard a pilot replied to them sadly through the radio.

The question caused Jes to pick up the radio and look at before he handed to Shego, who took a deep breathe and said into the radio, "New Alcazar."

"Understood, your Highness. You're about there," the pilot replied back, "And sorry, your Highness. We have to leave you. More of those enemy fighters have been spotted two clicks south of here. We're the only ones around who can intercept them, but don't worry. I have requested for an escort from the prison. Good luck to you all..."

With the pilot's last words, the empiric fighters shot away from the car and headed south. The trio watched them leave and felt sad over knowing none of the fighters would be seen again. Moments later, two small helicopter gunships came over the tree line ahead of the car and let it pass them before they fell in behind it and followed it down the road. Not long after the car past the crafts, Jes started to cause the car to weave as it went down the road. For a moment, Shego thought it was just the blown out tires causing the bad driving, but she did not think so when she saw Jes slump down in his seat as if all his energy was taken away.

"Jes, you ok," Shego questioned while she feared what would happen if he past out on them.

For a moment he said nothing, but he shook his head as if to stay awake and finally he said weakly, "That...Chimera managed...to bite through my suit."

"So..."

"It got...venom in me," Jes explained right before he started to collapse on the steering wheel, but Shego caught him by the hair of the head and held him upright.

While she held him up, Jes continued to drive, but Shego could tell he was getting worse. Not only were they swerving down the road, they were also going off the road. Before Shego made up her mind to tell Jes to stop and she would drive, they came over a hill and saw a fenced in area with a guard station was before them. The moment Shego saw guards rush to open the front gate, Jes went completely limp and his foot pressed the gas pedal to the floor. Shego gasped at what was about to happen and she released Jes' head so she could get his foot off the gas, but she was not quick enough. Right as the car crashed through the front gate, it went airborne and came crashing back to the earth before it started tumbling end over end. The last thing Shego remembered before she was tossed everywhere in the car, which knocked her out, was Hope screaming.

Moments later, Shego woke in the upside down car. She had no wits as to where she was and she felt pain all over her body, but the most painful was her head. It felt like someone has split her head in two and she closed her eyes tightly shut while the pain throbbed in her cranium. After a moment, the pain eased up and she opened her eyes again. Still with no sense about what she was doing, Shego crawled out a busted window of the car and lifted herself to her feet while using the car as a brace. Everything looked fuzzy to her and she shook her head, but it did not help. She even started to hear dull and slow voices, which seemed off in the distance to her. The moment one of the voices became clear to her, she turned her head and saw a blurry figure walking to her, which she started to walk to while she weaved and staggered to the figure. Right as she got to the figure, she collapsed in its arms and looked up at its face. For a brief moment, her vision cleared and she saw the figure was a woman who was showing her a grim face.

Right as her senses started to come back to her, Shego realized who this woman was and she said in a half asleep tone, "Your're...still alive," before everything went black in Shego eyes and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

_

* * *

Next: Deepen Mystery_


	4. Deepen Mystery

* * *

Chapter 4: Deepen Mystery 

"...Ooo."

"Hmm?"

"My...head hurts..."

"The pain killers are just wearing off," a woman's voice said softly.

"...Why did I need pain killers?"

The woman's voice answered the question by saying, "Well...because of what happened a few hours ago. I admit, you're lucky to be alive."

"Oh...really?"

"Yep, not many people live through what you went through."

"...Who are you?"

"Well, if you would open those eyes, you would know," the feminine voice replied.

At hearing the request, Shego's eyes popped open and she could not see anything, but a blur while she laid on a hospital bed. But as her vision cleared, she caught the sight of movement beside the bed, which caused her to turn her head to the movement. Sitting in a chair, beside the bed, was a woman with long brown hair and she was preoccupied with looking at a magazine that was laying in her lap. For a moment, Shego could only see a vivid image of her face, but her vision finally became clear enough to tell exactly who the woman was. It surprised her and amazed her at once to know the woman was still alive, even after she and her entourage figured the woman was dead. Her screams in the sewer made them think that and it made Shego curious as to how she was not being digested in those vile creatures stomachs, but was instead sitting in a chair beside her and was looking at a magazine.

"Amber," Shego questioned weakly.

"Hmm," was all she replied softly while she closed the inquire and looked up at Shego.

"How is it..."

"That I'm still alive," Amber interrupted and said before she flashed Shego a smile.

"Yes."

"Funny you should ask," the resurrected woman replied while she laid the magazine on the night stand beside the bed, "Apparently those creatures are too stupid to realize that their combined weight could cause a sewer floor to collapse. I need to have a talk with the Septic engineer after this is over."

"Oh...seems you're as lucky to be alive," Shego said while she felt happy about the fact.

"Well, Jacob and me both are still alive because of faulty engineering. Jack...was crushed under the floor's rubble along with those 'Chimeras.' We nearly met the same fate, but we managed to find a way out of that cursed sewer. Lucky an air calvary unit was retreating our way and we flagged them down. We only got here moments before you three did," Amber stated before she left the chair and started out of the room.

Shego watched the woman leave her side and before she could leave the room, Shego had to ask, "Where you going?"

"I'm...gonna go check on Hope and the kid."

"Their still alive too!?"

"Well, sure. Though the kid was in very bad shape when he arrived in the infirmary. The docs said he was poisoned by something and they had nothing to counteract it, but since I saw he had planned for everything. I checked his bags and found what I guess was an antidote. Guess it was because he started to improve after the docs injected him with it," Amber explained before she slipped through the door and disappeared down a hall.

* * *

Not an hour after Amber left, Shego got tired of laying in the bed. It was her place in the world to lead and not even a hospital bed was going to stop her from doing that. Before she could even crawl out of the bed, a female nurse came into the room and looked surprised at Shego wanting to leave the room. However, the nurse did not voice her protest the moment Shego flashed her a scowl and the nurse went about helping Shego to her feet. It was mere moments later that Shego walked out of the room, still wearing her hospital gown and dragging her IV stand behind her. The nurse that helped her, only stood at the doorway and watched Shego walk down the hall. After a moment, Shego snatched the IV from her wrist and tossed the clear tube back at the bleeping machine before she continued with her walk down the hall. 

Her walk was only stopped by the nurse saying, "Your Highness, Major Thompson said to give you these when you got ready to leave the room."

At hearing the words, Shego turned and saw the nurse holding up a metal suit along with a pair of gloves, with one being green and the other black, being held in her other hand. Shego could only smile at knowing the gloves and returned to the nurse to claim the fashion items. Moments later, she left the room again dressed in her new clothes and she headed toward a double door, which she took as the exit for the infirmary. Along her walk, the gloves felt strange to her, as if they were heavier than they should have been. She grew curious about the possibly of why and she tried to humor herself by trying to make her hands glow. To her surprise, her hand lit up and bathed the hall in a green glow.

_What in the world,_ was all Shego could think while she stopped walking and brought the glowing hands before her face.

Her amazement turned into pure joy because of seeing her hands glowing green again and she had to find Amber to thank her. Though, this time she hoped she did not overload the new gloves like the ones Jes gave her. While she unlit her hands from the fear of overworking the gloves, she started back to her walk to the double doors. The moment she came through the doors, she had entered into a long tunnel cramped packed with military vehicles and equipment, along with soldiers running about. Before she could even question to herself as to where she was, all the soldiers running about, spotted her and Roman saluted her before they went back to whatever they were doing. While she watched the activity from afar, an individual walked into view before her and stopped when she noticed Shego looking at her.

* * *

"Good to see you already up and moving about," Amber replied happily before she looked back at the commtion around them. 

"What's going on and where are we," Shego questioned in a scream because of the noise the soldiers were making.

Amber, however, waved Shego to her and once she was with her, Amber said, "We're where the kid wanted to bring Hope and you. New Alcazar, the prison for the most dangerous enemies of state. I understand why now. This facility was built underground to keep it secret, which means we're as safe as we'll ever be. It seems alot of the military were coming to this place too. Not all of them, but alot made it here. Right now, I'm having them gear up in case we have to fight it out here."

"Your in charge!? By whose order," Shego questioned because only she could ok such a order.

Amber only smiled at her reaction before she explained, "Don't worry, your Highness. I'm only in charge because I'm the highest ranking officer here. After what the kid said about maltreatment going on here. I began to question the truth. So, after I got you three situated, I investigated the colonel in charge here. I learned not just highly dangerous crimals were being kept here, but ordinary people who wouldn't show you any loyalty. Those innocent people were being subjected to the same...treatments as everyone else. By the laws you outlined yourself, that colonel was in violation and I administered the proper justice to him."

"Which is?"

"He is right now receiving the exact same...treatments that he had the innocence subjected to," Amber stated before she flashed Shego a smile. "And right now, I feel like taking a nap. I been up since I woke in that sewer and I need to crash for awhile."

A thought struck in Shego's mind while the woman started to leave her, which caused her to ask, "How did you know about these gloves," while she held up her gloved hands for Amber to see.

"Well, I...umm..." Amber stammered out before she took off running down the tunnel and disappeared among the military vehicles.

* * *

The display left Shego dumbfounded and she showed such by her hands still being held in the air. Finally she shook her head at the strange reaction of Amber and she started walking down the tunnel the way Amber went while she let her arms fall to her sides. If she was to stay there awhile, she might as well become familiar with the area. There was nothing for her to see in the tunnel, except all the activity of the soldiers running about, but that soon became boring to her and she found another double door on one of the sides of the tunnel. The moment she came through the door, she saw she was in an office style part of the prison. She had not gone far into the office when she heard voices talking to one another. 

When she heard one of the voices say, "I so nearly goofed up early. I about messed up the entire plan," she realized the voices were coming from the other side of a door she was standing beside.

"You really didn't need to do that. It's kinda unlike you to make mistakes," Shego heard another voice say while she eased up to the door and pressed her ear to it.

"Yeah, I know. It would have been a disaster if the truth was found out now."

"Well, just stay calm and it never be known, which be the best for us."

"Isn't it odd how you're giving me advice and I'm older than you?"

"It sure is."

Finally Shego could not fight the urge to swing the door open and see into the conversation. But right as she laid her hand on the doorknob, it twisted in her hand and the door swung open. To her surprise, a soldier, dressed from head to toe in a metal suit, walked out of the room and right into her. She staggered away from the soldier, who stopped his course and cocked his head to one side, as if he was surprised to see her standing there. For a moment, Shego stared at the soldier's glittering red eyes until she looked down both ways of the hall she was standing in.

"May I help you with something, your Highness," the soldier questioned before he saluted her Roman style.

Shego was taken back at the situtation she was in, eavesdropping on a conversation in which she was caught in the act of doing. She at first thought about just replying that she was fine and head on her merry way. But her curiosity got the better of her and she peeked past the soldier to see into the room behind him.

"Umm...yes. Who were you talking to," Shego questioned back while she could not see anyone in the room.

"To myself, your Highness," the soldier replied while he peeked over his shoulder and looked in the room himself.

"Umm hmm," Shego stated while she shoved her way past the soldier and she walked into the room.

All she could see was a old desk in the room, but nothing else. Her ears had not deceived her, she heard two different voices. But now the question she was asking was where did the second individual disappear to because there was only one way in and out of the room. She was about to ask the soldier such a question, but she felt it was better to leave before things got complicated, which she did and she past the soldier without saying a word.

While she continued down the hall, she heard the soldier say to her backside, "Have a good day, your Highness."

Right as she turned the corner in the hall, she peeked back at the soldier and saw he seemed to be talking to himself again while he looked into the room she just had ventured into. She shrugged her shoulders at the weirdness and she headed on her merry way down the hall. She had nothing else planned for that day and traveled up every hall she felt like walking down while she tried to put the odd occurance from before, behind her. All the halls seemed the same to her and she wondered if she had gotten lost. She figured she had and she tried to regain her bearings, but even with her best, she would end up in another hall that would led her to another one. She did not even want to begin to fathom how massive the complex was. Finally before she began to panic and scream for help, she came to a hall that had a double door at the end of it. It was a encouraging sign to her and she looked back at the endless maze of halls while she walked to the doors.

* * *

The moment she went through the doors, she heard the sound of heavy rock music being played off in the distance. This made Shego curious and she hoped she had finally found someone who would help her back to the infirmary. She wanted to see how Hope was doing and in order for her to do that, she had to get through the maze of halls first. The moment Shego did not hear the music anymore, she made her way through the small room she came into, after going through the double doors, and she came into another hall that opened up in a room that resembled a martial arts dojo. After she made it into the dojo, she saw no one, but she saw a radio laying in a corner of the room, which started to play some heavy music again as if Shego caused it to turn on.

But as she was about to give up the search because of not seeing anyone, a figure with long brown hair came flipping out of a shadow across the room from her and kicked a wooden dummy in the head as she went by it. Before her feet even touched the ground, she managed to kick the wooden statue again. Shego watched her for a moment and realized it was Amber. She wanted to say something to the woman, but her martial arts training amazed Shego because she never knew the woman even knew one. While she stood afar and watched the woman, she saw the woman would change up styles to the point that Shego lost track of which style Amber was performing while she seemed to be dancing along with the music being played. Finally Shego got urge to visit Hope again and she started to clap for Amber right as she was starting to preform a Zipota form of martial arts. While she landed on her feet, after kicking the wooden dummy, Amber spun around and looked at Shego walking to her.

After breathing heavy for a moment, Amber inquired, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, and now that I got your attention. Would you help me get back to the infirmary? I want to see how Hope is doing," Shego replied before she stopped clapping.

Amber only dropped her head to her chest before she said, "Man...I wished you hadn't seen that."

"Why?"

"Because, your Highness, there is alot of things about me that I don't want anyone to know," Amber answered while she rose her head and looked Shego right in the eyes.

"You don't have to be ashamed about knowing a few martial arts, which I might add, you seem to be well trained in those forms I saw you performing."

"You don't know half of it. Besides...I'm weird," Amber replied right as she flipped a five bladed shuriken in her hand and flung it with ease at the radio, causing the heavy music to stop.

"I think that radio wouldn't have hurt you," Shego joked after seeing the display.

"That's how I end all of my training."

"Oh...so how many radios have you went through," Shego stated before Amber pointed past her, which caused Shego look at whatever she was cueing her to.

Shego could only smile at the pile of radios laying in a corner as Amber said, "As you can see, alot."

"Sure is. Well anyways, will you take me to the infirmary now?"

"Don't have to. Hope got up right after you did and went to walking the halls too," Amber explained before she yawned.

"I still like to see how she's doing. Now I have to walk those cursed halls to find her," Shego replied before she started to leave the room.

"You don't have to do that either, I know where she is."

Her words caused Shego to stop and say, "Well, lead me to her."

"Sure," was all Amber stated before she walked by Shego and waved her to follow her the moment she was past Shego.

Right as they were about to leave the dojo, Shego said, "I think you need to have a talk with a soldier here. I ran into him earlier and he was talking to himself, I guess, because there was not one else around beside him and me."

"Hmm...that must have been Jacob. He always had that problem and I told him before to stop that. I'll speak with him when we get to where Hope is because I had him to look after her."

"You had a nut to watch over Hope," Shego snapped with disbelief.

"Relax, your Highness. He's just strange. Weird like I am," Amber explained while she stopped walking and looked at Shego before she started walking again.

* * *

After she shook her head at Amber actually being somewhat weird, Shego went back to following the woman out of the dojo. Amber led her back the way she came in and right into the maze of dreaded halls. It amazed Shego that the woman before her seemed to know where she was going because like her, the woman had only been there for a short time. Though Shego still felt that they were lost because of them walking down one hall, only to walk down another. Before Shego began to panic over feeling they were actually lost, Amber led her around a corner and they came to a large metal door, which Amber swung open and went into the room. The moment Shego entered the room, she saw she came into a room full of monitors,which hung over control panel like desks while prison guards looked up at the monitors. 

Right as Shego caught sight of Amber walking down a walkway between two rolls of the monitors and desks, Amber explained, "This is the security room for the prison," before she disappeared out of Shego's view.

A thought came to Shego while she watched the guards at work. It was ironic for her to be walking freely around a prison while her former self would have been in one of the prison cells and the guards before her would have been watching for her to escape, if they were lucky to see her escape. After she let out a soft laugh at the thought, she started walking the way Amber went and before long, she saw the woman standing beside desk, that was in the very back of the room, with a soldier standing beside her. Shego smiled at seeing Hope sitting behind the desk and was talking to Amber, who, after taking a step to one side, revealed that Jes was sitting beside Hope. It amazed Shego that he was also up and she became curious as to how any of them were even out of a hospital bed.

The moment Shego was to the desk, Jes said, "I been wondering something."

"About Doa," Amber questioned while she peeked back at Shego standing close to her.

"Nope, about us. How is that the three of us are up and about," Jes questioned.

"Well, kid, the docs injected you three with nanos the very second you came into the infirmary."

"They did what," Shego outbursted, which caused Amber to giggle.

"Not to worry, your Highness. The nanos will short out and pass out of your systems once all the damage is repaired," Amber explained while she held her hands up to Shego.

At hearing the explanation, Jes cleared his throat and said, "Well that explains alot. So, Amber, you want to know what I learned."

"Learned," Shego questioned while a confused look etched across her face.

Without paying Shego any attention, Amber nodded to Jes before she explained, "After Jes came to and was able to get back onto his feet, I asked him to look at something for me because he seemed to be a know it all. While I was investgating the colonel, I found a prison video that had baffled everyone at this prison. I have watched the video several times and never could understand it," while Shego walked around the desk and saw that Jes and Hope were watching the video Amber was talking about.

She could not see anything strange about the jail cell the video was showing, except half of the cell was in complete darkness. However, after a moment of her viewing the video, she saw a hand appear in the lit part of the cell, but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared back in the shroud. Before she could ask what was so mysterious about what she was watching, Jes turned the volume up for the video and a strange language started to play. The speaker of the language was speaking so rapidly that Shego could not pick out a single syllable.

"What he is saying is the mystery around here. I even got the best translators here to listen to that man, but none of them could tell me what he was saying," Amber explained after Shego narrowed her eyes at the screen.

The moment Amber stopped speaking, Jes busted out with laughter and asked, "How much were those people being paid?"

"Quiet alot I'm guessing," Amber replied while she started to look upset over Jes continuing to laugh.

Finally he stopped laughing and said, "Well, I should have gotten all that money."

"Oh, really? Why," Amber questioned before she pulled a chair up to the desk and sat down.

"Well, I not only have a good idea as to what the language is, I know exactly what he is saying. Doa taught me that language."

"Doa," Shego questioned while she looked away from the screen and stared at Jes. "That means..."

* * *

"The one in this video was Doa before he became the Doa we all know and...love," Jes interupted and explained, which caused Amber to jump to her feet and pile in with the rest to look at the video. 

"So what is that language," Hope questioned while looked up at Amber pressing against her.

"It's not which language, but which ones," Jes explained, which caused everyone to look dumbfounded at him. "Ok, I'll try to explain this. Doa somehow was able to speak in every known language at the same time. He could say something to me, but with every word, and sometimes even the syllables of a word, and he would switch languages, to the point that eventually I wouldn't understand him."

"But you can understand what he's saying in the video," Shego questioned while she started to have a thought in her mind.

"Oh, sure. I just have to study the pattern he's speaking," Jes stated before he went quiet and went to listening to the voice of the shrouded man in the video.

After a moment, Jes said, "I...will make...their blood...flow like rivers. None...will be...safe. They all...will die...by my...hands. I...seek revenge...and I will...find it," before he said, "Sorry, guys. He's switching languages to fast. I can't understand him now."

Even though the ladies were happy that Jes could interpret the strange language, they felt a chill up their spines at hearing the demonic message the shrouded man was preaching. Shego, however, narrowed her eyes at the video and wondered about the man in the darkness being able to even know other languages. She knew of only one person who was able to speak in other langauges and her thought before caused her to question the possibly.

"Jes, I wonder. Is Doa who I always thought he was," Shego finally asked while she hoped there was a yes to her question.

However, Jes said nothing for a moment, but he finally said, "Doa told me you would eventually ask me something like that. He wanted me to tell you, he's not who you thought he was, but someone else. The person you thought he was did die...that night."

* * *

At hearing his answer, Shego wanted to deny he was speaking the truth, but somewhere deep in her soul, she knew it was the truth. She had tried for all these years to believe he was still alive and would show up when she least expected it. The same exact way he did it to the real Shego, but twenty years went by since that night and he never showed. Many things have changed since that day, mostly to herself. After the first few years, she stopped looking for him and decided to wait him out while she went on ruling the world. She never grieved over him because she felt he was still alive. But after her mind processed the actual truth, Shego felt a tear stream down her cheek and she ran away from the group, heading right out of the room. 

"Did I say something wrong," Jes questioned after everyone heard the metal doors slam shut.

"Maybe you did, but anyways. I'm heading to my room to crash for awhile. And Jacob, stop talking to yourself, ok," Amber stated while she left the group and started to leave the room herself.

After she was out of sight, Jes looked up at the soldier still standing by them before he asked the soldier, "Jacob?"

The soldier only let out a chuckle before he said, "I'm...Jacob McClee."

"Oh, well ok. Just no one ever told us who you were," Jes replied before he went back to watching the video.

After a moment, Jacob cleared his throat and said, "So you know alot about that Doa? How did he go from the one in the video to the one everyone knows now?"

"Well...it was about a month after he escaped here when that happened..." Jes stated before he trailed off and gathered his thoughts on the tell he was told long ago.

* * *

Right as Amber came out of the room, she heard a sound as if someone was crying. The moment she came to the T intersect in the hall, she caught the sight of someone beside her, who was sitting on the floor and was making the sounds she heard. Before she could say a word, the grieving person turned from her and only showed Amber her back side. 

At seeing the display, Amber let out a sigh and said, "We been around one another long enough that you don't have hide what's wrong, your Highness."

"Jes' leave me alone."

"Sorry, your Highness, but I can't. Ever since I became your guardian at the palace, I was ordered to look after your well being, which means even when its one of these cases," Amber stated while she walked around Shego and knelt before the depressed woman.

For a moment, Shego said nothing, but she finally snapped, "Jes told me what I finally wanted to hear and there's nothing you could do to help with that!"

"Oh...about someone being dead. He must have really been something for you to curl up in a hall and cry your eyes out."

Amber's words caused Shego look up at her with hatred and for her to scream out, "You don't know a damn thing about him!"

Her outburst only caused Amber to smile at her before she said sadly, "Your right, your Highness. I don't know a damn thing about him, but I know how you're feeling. You're not the only one who lost a love one."

"It couldn't been as bad as mine."

"Oh, really? To have someone you loved with all your heart, rip away from you and you could do nothing about," Amber replied back while still showing Shego a smile.

For a moment Shego had no snappy come back and she finally asked, "What happen?"

"...She died," was all Amber replied while her smiled disappeared.

"Oh...wait, she!? Does that mean you're a..."

"Yes, it does. Now let's stop talking about it so I can get you out of the floor and you to your room so you can rest," Amber interrupted and said before she stood up and held a hand out for Shego.

Shego could only smile at how uncomfortable Amber looked and she took the woman's hand while she asked, "Your not ashamed of that fact, are you?"

"I said there is things about me I don't anyone to know about. But no, I'm not ashamed."

After Amber help her to her feet, Shego had to keep herself from laughing at how nervous Amber seemed to be, which caused a thought to pop in Shego's head and for her to ask, "That doesn't have anything to do with these gloves," while she held them up for Amber to see.

Amber blushed at the question before she stammered out, "I...I don't know. I...I had the kid to explain the shorted out ones to me and I had an engineer look them over. He was able to make a pair for me and I wanted you to have them."

After hearing the explanation, Shego busted out with laughter and patted Amber on the shoulder while she said, "Sorry, Amber. I'm not that way, but thank you for the gift."

"I figured that was the case..."

"Yep, now would you show me to my room," Shego replied while she started down the hall and waved Amber to follow her, which caused Amber to smile for a moment and she started down the hall with Shego.

* * *

"How in the world did he get in Siberia," Jacob stated with astonishment. 

"He didn't know himself, but that was the place where it began for him," Jes replied while he thought over the rest of the story, which the two individuals with him seemed eager to hear.

_

* * *

Next: Freezing With Hatred_


	5. Freezing With Hatred

Chapter5: Freezing with Hatred

Siberia, once the largest region of Russia, had succumbed to the control of the sickest of tyrants during his time in the world, but the place had not changed much in all the years that histroy knew of the place. Even during the tyrant's rein, free people lived there, but as the years went on, the tyrant starved the population out and the region became motionless and liveless. The only glimpses of life that were seen in the area was the the occasional wildlife that manged to survive the harsh conditions, but no one knew if even the animals lived there anymore. Mainly because no one had ventured into the area ever since the last human being died alone in the winter snow. However, the area had its mysteries and one was right on the surface of the snow while the high winds would whip the flakes into the air. For some reason, a lone figure, bundled in rags of cloth from head to snow buried toe, was trekking in the knee deep snow and seemed to have no bearing as to where he was heading. He would lose sense as to where he was because of the wall of whipping snow that surrounded him and he would walk in a different direction then he was heading. Before long, he stopped his venturing and stood in the dim sunlight while his body would have uncontrollable shivers and his shrouded head would rest aganist his chest.

He let out a painful groan because of his constain shaking and he continued his walk to somewhere, which he would never reach. The figure's explosure to the Russian winter without proper clothes had finally taken its toil and his body finally began to slump lower and lower into the snow. Eventually, he was nearly crawling through the wave of white and finally, he came to a rest on his knees, which he could not get up from. While the snow swirled around him, the figure let out a mournful wail and collapsed into the snow. He sank into the white and before the figure knew it, he was buried under the snow, which for a moment, started to make a creaking sound. After a moment, the snow started to rush by the figure and he felt himself falling. With nothing to grasp onto to save himself, the figure rode down with the snow and he fell through a vent in a ceiling. Before the figure could react, he slammed violently into a venation shaft and he tumbled to the floor below him. The moment he struck the floor, the figure was knocked unconscious and the falling snow buried his body.

* * *

Moments later, the mound of snow shifted and the figure's frost bitten hand sprang out of the white hill and eventually, the the rest of the figure appeared. The second his feet were free, the figure slipped on the snow and tumbled down the mound before he slammed into a metal cabinet, which stopped his rolling and caused him to gasp at the pain. He laid were he was for a long time while he continued to shiver, but he finally let out a soft growl and tried to stand back on his feet, which he had to use the metal cabinet as brace. While on shaky legs, the man tried to take a few steps and managed to do so, but they gave out on him and he fell to his knees. As he sat on his heels and shivered, the man looked around at the room he fell into. It resembled a lab of some kind and the man cocked his head at the Russian writing all along the walls. After he studied the writing, he shrugged his shoulders as if he did not understand what it said and he let out a groan while he tried to get back to his feet, which he was able to do, but he still was wobbly while he went to walking around in the lab and he had to use whatever he came to as a brace, be it a desk,chair, or cabinet 

Whenever he came to something that interested him, he would pick it up and play with it in his hands, with books and papers being his most favorite, but he would toss them aside because of everything being written in Russian. Eventually he went to searching the cabinets in the lab and he found a pantry that had some food in it, which he thieved over and enjoyed after he had taken it to a desk in the lab. While he devoured the food like he had not eaten in days and used his fingers as his utensils, he stopped his gorging abruptly at hearing a sinister laugh from out of nowhere. The figure dropped the can of peaches suddenly and jumped to his feet while he looked around the room for the source of the amusement. He never saw anyone, but the snickering continued. However, the moment he looked at a piece of ice that had formed on a wall of the lab, and had became like a mirror, the figure saw the face of an old man, who was laughing like he was insane. For some reason, at the sight of the vision, the figure fell to his knees and held his hood covered head in his hands while he shook. After a moment, the figure started to moan and he started to lower himself to the floor.

Before he was laying on the floor, the vision of the old man asked, "So, are you ready tell us your name now?" 

The question caused the man to stop lowering himself to the floor and he stopped shaking. After a moment, he took his hands off his head and he stared up at the vision. A inhuman growl surfaced in the figure's throat and in a flash, he leapt to his feet and picked up the chair he was sitting in. The moment the vision started to laugh again, the figure flung the chair at the ice mirror, causing both the chair and ice to shatter into pieces while the vision, of the old man, splintered with the broken ice mirror.

However, even with the mirror in millions of pieces, the laughter still continued and the figure went in a rage. The whole lab became his thing to lash out at and the laughter continued to fuel his rage. Nothing in the lab was safe from his wrath and before it was over, the figure had rearranged everything to the point that it looked like a bomb had went off in the lab. But the laughter continued and the figure went to screaming to try and block out the laughter while he destroyed what he could in the lab. Not even screaming at the top of his lungs helped and the figure slumped against a wall of the lab while the laughter rang in his ears, which caused him to place his hands over his ears. While the figure held his hands over where his ears would have been if it was not for him wearing the hood, a small vial came rolling across the floor and only stopped its roll when it bumped into one of the figure's worn out leather boots. The sight of the vial caused the figure to cock his head at it and he undercovered his ears. For a moment, he looked at the vial and paid the laughter no attention, but he finally snatched the vial into his hand and he held it up to his shrouded face.

A light chuckle escaped the shroud a moment later and the figure leapt to his feet. With the vial in hand, the figure started to search the lab for something while he threw things out of his way. A moment later, the figure stopped abruptly and picked up a syringe that had a rusty needle on it. While the laughter still plagued him, the figure filled the syringe with the clear liquid from the vial. After the syringe was filled, the figure looked down at the ice shards before he spat at the broken ice and he shoved the rusty needle into one of his arms. Nothing happened at first when he injected himself with the clear liquid and the figure let out a sigh while the laughter became sinister. But suddenly the figure clinched his hands and his body stiffened. A moment later, he fell to his knees and collapsed to the floor. After he fell onto the floor, he started to moan, which turned into a full blown scream while he started to roll around and thrash about, clinching the cloth that covered his chest and pulling on it while he gasped for air. 

Finally, the figure went still and went silent. He laid where he was for a moment, not moving or breathing. It was as if he was dead, but one of his fingers flickered and he sat up abruptly. He no longer heard the laughter and he looked at the ice shards, as if he expected to see the old man's face. He never did, but he saw something that caused him to jump to his feet in a flash and for him to run to the pieces of ice. After he looked down at the ice shards for a moment, he picked up the largest in the pile and held it up to his hidden face.

The ice showed him a reflection of his own shrouded face, but something was different, which he rubbed the odd sight on the ice with his free hand. He blinked one of his eyes and let out a soft laugh with what he saw in the ice mirror. While he became fascinated with the pair of glowing blue eyes looking back at him, his attention got diverted to the hand holding up the ice mirror. At first, it was just a blue mist floating above his hand, but after a minute, his entire hand turned into the mist, which caused the ice mirror he was holding to fall to the floor. At a frighten react, the figure stepped back and held up both hands. Both hands had turned into the mist and he watched as his arms did the same. Before he could say a word or even scream with fright, he saw a flash that blinded him.

* * *

The moment his vision cleared, he saw he was standing on the Effiel Tower. Before he even questioned what just happened, he snapped his hands to his face and he sighed at the sight of them being back to the way they were. While he studied his hands, he heard a woman scream below him and he dropped his hands while he looked over the railing. He saw a woman was running toward the tower while two men in ski masks chased after her. The figure only watched the sight and did not feel like helping the woman. But right as he turned away from the railing, he saw the flash again and the moment his vision cleared, he saw he had been magically transported to a spot right in front of the thugs, who slid to a stop and looked at him as if they did not know what to do. 

After a moment of silence, one of the thugs laughed and said in french, "Is it halloween already?"

"It must be for this loser to be dressed up like a ball of rags," the other replied before he joined in with the other's laughter.

The figure narrowed his glowing eyes at the men because he understand every word they said, but their laughter caused him to growl. Before either man could react, the figure turned into a blue mist and appeared before the closest thug, who the figure snatched by the throat and lifted off the ground. The turning into a mist alone scared the men, but to see the figure lift one of them off the ground without any trouble caused the grounded man to scream in terror and he took off running away, leaving his friend at the mercy of the figure. However, before the fleeing man could take two steps, the figure snapped his free hand at him and the thug froze in his tracks. This seemed to have amazed the figure because he brought the outstretched hand back to him and he looked at his hand.

After he got over the surprise, the figure looked up at the man he had lifted in the air and screamed, "Stop laughing at me!"

"We're...sorry. We...didn't mean anything...by it," the suspended man struggle to say while the figure started to squeeze the man's throat.

The figure, however, paid the man no attention and he said, "I don't know who I am and I told you I didn't! But you subjected me to all that pain to learn my name and you laughed at me when I begged for you to stop!"

"Look fella, you have us mistaken for someone else," the immobilized thug pleaded, but the moment he went silent, a unseen force struck him the back and he fell to his knees.

"Yes, beg. I'm free now and I'm going to hunt every last one of you down," the figure snapped before he flung the suspended man against a tree beside the stationary man.

The man struck the tree with such force that his body nearly wrapped around the tree and his insides busted out. Seeing the sight, motionless man gasped with fright and tried to move, but he did not budge. After a moment, he heard a inhuman growl behind him and he saw he was being lifted off the ground. The moment he was turned in mid air, he saw the figure was holding an outstretched hand to him.

"So, are you ready to tell me your name now," the figure questioned with a satanic voice.

"I...I'm Jicha..." the man started to say, but he was silenced when the figure made a clinched fist with his outstretched hand.

A moment later, the figure twisted his hand at the suspended man and he said, "Laugh now, you bastard," before the suspended man's body exploded, strolling chucks of flesh and bone everywhere.

The figure only stared at the carnage while he lowered his hand and he let out a sigh while he turned to head back to the Eiffel tower. Right as he neared the tower, the woman, from before, came out of hiding and started running to him, but right as she got to him, she was struck by a unseen force and flew awkwardly away from the figure before she slammed into one of the legs for the tower. At hearing the sound of the woman smashing into the tower, the figure stopped and looked at her dismembered body and the sicken sight.

He let out a laugh and said, "That's for being their secretary and sitting on your ass, doing nothing while they tortured me," before he continued on his walk.

Before he had ventured under the tower, two uniformed cops came running at him while one talked into a radio that hung on his shoulder. Before they even asked any questions, they drew their pistols and pointed them right at the figure, who stared at the police with glowing blue eyes while they ran to him. The moment they was to him, they caught sight of the woman embedded in the tower and the carnage outside the tower.

"What the hell are you," one of the cops question with excited fear.

"Don't ask me that again," the figure threatened while he turned to face the cops.

Out of sheer fear, the police started shooting the figure, who staggered back with every shot. However, the figure remained standing after the cops emptied their clips into him and he let out a laugh while he looked down and watched the bullet holes repairing themselves.

While the cops dropped the dry clips out of their pistols, the figure said, "I'm...just a demon and I'm here to bring this world to its knees."

Right as the cops leveled their reloaded guns on the figure again, the cops blinked their eyes with amazement at the guns shaking in their hands. Before either could make a sound, the guns flew out of their hands and struck them in the head, causing their heads to snap back and the cops went limp as they fell to he ground. After the men collapsed to the ground, the figure let out a laugh and held a hand out to them. A moment later, a pack of cigarettes, one of the cops was carrying, came flying out of one of his pockets and flew into the figure's hand.

"Thanks for the smokes," the figure stated happily before he turned into a blue mist, which disappeared a moment later.

* * *

The mist reappeared before a tower that spelt out the word Go before the figure took the mist's place. He looked around him as if he was surprised at being magically transported again while he pulled a cigarette from the pack he stole. After he scanned around him and saw nothing to be a threat, he looked up at the tower and a moment later, he stepped back from it as if he remembered the place and his glowing eyes narrowed at the tower. He let out a sigh over his messed up mind and he brought the cigarette toward his shrouded face while it magically lit on its own. Before the cancer stick could disappear into the hood, the figure's attention got diverted to a band playing across the river from him. At realizing what the day was, he looked at the glimmering palace that was visible past the marching band and a growl rose in his throat. 

"You...you're the cause of all my pain," the figure screamed. "I will kill you!"

The moment after his outburst, the figure's body tensed up and a feeling of as if he was being electrocuted shot through his body. After the odd feeling eased from his body, the cancer stick he was holding, slipped from his hand and fell to the ground while he collapsed to his knees. While he sat on his heels and took in deep breathes, the laughter that plagued him before, rang in his ears and he moaned at it while he started to hold his head.

_This isn't you...,_ the figure heard a voice say to him while the laughter faded from his mind.

"Leave me alone!"

Again he heard the voice reply, _This isn't you...you have never killed innocence._

"I said leave me alone!"

_Why are you so scared to know who you really are...is it because of what happened, _the voice questioned.

"Get out of my head," the figure screamed while he started to shake.

_Why...why can't you accept the fact that it was meant to happen and you need to move on?_

"Get out of my head," the figure screamed again before he released his head and started to strike the the ground with his head while he screamed, "Get out," with every strike.

However, the voice said, _You_ _know who you are. Quit hiding the fact...only then can the suffering stop._

* * *

While the figure continue to pound his head against the ground, an earthquake started to occur on the island, which shook the tower behind him. Moments later, cracks shot out from around the figure and started to travel in several directions. One of the cracks raced right toward the tower and started to travel up the tower. Once it made it to the top of the tower, parts of the tower started to crumble and fall away from the rest of the tower while the figure paid it no attention and he continued to slam his head into the ground. 

Right a large piece of the tower, which caused the Go spelling to turn into Lo, crumbled away from the rest of the tower, the figure slammed his head aganist the ground one last time and rested his head against the blood smeared earth. He only rested where he was and paid no attention to the large chunk of tower fall down at him. But the moment it was mere feet from him, the rubble stopped abruptly and hovered above the figure as if it was frozen in time before it, along with smaller pieces of debris, shot away from the figure and crashed into the river that surrounded the island.

"I...I understand now," the figure said sadly before he lifted himself from the ground and he looked at the glimmering palace in the distance while blood oozed from the shroud and streamed down the cloth covered chest of the figure, but oddly it reversed its course and traveled back into the hood.

_

* * *

Next: The Enemy of My Enemy_


	6. The Enemy of My Enemy

Chapter 6: The Enemy of My Enemy

"What in the world did he inject himself with," Jacob questioned with amazement while he pulled a chair to the desk Jes and Hope were sitting behind.

The moment Jacob sat down and was comfortable, Jes explained, "He told me he had hoped it was something that would kill him, but it didn't and he became curious as to what was in that vial. So, he went back to that place a few months after he became Doa to learn what it was. He never dreamed it was a super soldier formula the Russians had experimented on during the time the rest of the world was doing the same thing. It was a failed experiment and the Russians abandoned the research center, locked the doors and threw away the keys. It was suppose to be buried in the snow and forgotten, but Doa accidently found it."

"He became something like my grand-dad. Mom told me he was a super soldier too," Hope stated while she caught the sight of Jacob staring at her, which caused her to return his stare until he looked away.

"Kinda. Your grand-dad owed his abilities to the nanos that flowed in his blood. Doa, however, didn't have those. He told me he checked that himself and he never found any in his blood. Whatever was in that vial altered Doa's genetics instead."

"What I'm curious about is how he escaped," a feminine voice questioned from behind Jes and Hope before a hand started to lay on Jes' shoulder

* * *

"He told me...ah," Jes began to answer until the hand touched his shoulder and he screamed out with fright while he spun in his chair to face the hand.

The moment he turned around, a pair of hands caught him by the shoulders and held him in place. He could only blink his eyes at who the hands belonged to because she looked different then the last time he saw her. Her once long brown hair, now only hung above her shoulders and was curly, and she had replaced the metal suit all the soldiers wore with regular street clothes which, when the weathered trench coat she wore allowed it, showed her contours. She only held Jes in place for a moment and winked at him while she pulled her hands away from him.

"Sheez, you're so jumpy, kid. Can't a girl practice her Shinobi-iri without scaring the crap out of people," Amber stated with a giggle while she walked out from behind Jes and Hope and stood beside Jacob.

"Shino..uh," Jes questioned with confusion.

"It's a skill of ninjutsu," Amber explained while she sat on the desk, which caused her trench coat to ride up and reveal she had strapped a pair of pistols to her thighs.

"Oh...so your a ninja," Jes questioned right as he caught the sight of a pair of kukri knives strapped to Amber's back and they hung just above her hips.

Before she said a word, Amber rose from the desk and flipped a five bladed shuriken in her hand while she said, "You could say that, but I know more than just ninjutsu, name a region or area and I know a martial art from there."

"Oh really? How about Russia," Jes said to test Amber.

"Why Russia?"

"Guess its because we were talking about it," Jes explained while he gave Amber a look that told he wanted her prove herself.

"Well, ok. I know both the Kadochnikov and Ryabko systemas, which if you like, I could give you a close and personal sample of," Amber replied before she popped her knuckles.

"No thanks. But why you practicing martial arts here for. Its not like you will have to go kung fu on someone anytime soon," Jes said while he when back to the video file before him.

"It keeps me sharp, which reminds me. Hope, its time for your Chow Gar lesson," Amber replied while she started to leave and she waved Hope to follow her.

Right as Hope got up to follow Amber, Jes asked, "Chow Gar?"

"Southern praying mantis," Amber replied, "Now come on, Hope. I don't have the luxury of time like I did at the palace."

"Wait a minute, Amber. I need to ask something of you," Jes said, causing Amber to stop in her tracks.

Right as she turned to look at Jes, Amber questioned, "And that is?"

"Well, I need to meet with a few of the prisoners here. Doa told me he had made friends here and he had gotten a promise out of them to help him if he ever asked for it."

"Which prisoners," Amber inquired while she narrowed her eyes at Jes.

"The ones that's kept together in the same cell."

"Hold up, your not talking about the ones who would kill for a chance to know her Highness is here," Amber stated while she started back to Jes.

"Yep."

"No can do, kid. Not only will I not allow that, I couldn't if I wanted to," Amber replied while she shook her head at Jes.

"Why not? I thought you're in charge here."

"Rules and regulations, kid. This is a prison that is governed outside military jurisdiction. The military only has control over the guards and personel. The prisoners are taken care of by the warden and I can't make him let you see Doa's friends. I would be locked away just like the colonel I threw in jail, which I bet be out before long because the warden and he are good friends. When that happens, I got a lot of hell to pay," Amber said before she started to leave again and she waved Hope to follow her.

* * *

The moment the ladies were out of sight, Jes went back to watching the prison videos. He was so in tune to the flicks that he did not notice a woman had sat down beside him and started to watch the videos with him. After a moment, the woman cleared her throat and the sound caused Jes to divert his eyes to her.

"Have you found anything interesting," Shego questioned before she flashed Jes a smile.

"Does anyone sleep around here," Jes replied while he wondered why he was not tired himself.

Shego, however, went back to watching the screen before she said, "I couldn't sleep, even after my talk with Amber helped me relax. I still had things on my mind."

"I'm curious about Amber."

"What you curious about," Shego questioned before she peeked at Jes and saw he made a funny face. "Wait! You're not crushing on her, are you?"

Shego's inquiry on something personal caused Jes to stammer out, "What!? No...no that's not it..."

"Oh, come on. Don't be shy," Shego picked before she busted out with laughter at seeing Jes' face redden.

"That's just sick and wrong. She's way older than me, she's more...," Jes stated before he saw Shego narrow her eyes at him, causing him to go silent.

Before he tried to finish his sentence, Shego did by saying, "She's more my age?"

"Well, yes. I...I didn't mean anything by that."

"It's ok. You're not her type anyways," Shego stated before she half laughed.

"Not her type!? Why ain't I her type," Jes questioned while a hurtful look etched across his face.

Before she said a word, she laughed at why he was not Amber's type and Shego said, "I thought you weren't crushing on her?"

"I'm not. I just want to know why I'm not her type."

"Trust me when I say you could never be her type. Now with Hope, you have a better chance," Shego stated while she had to keep herself from laughing at Jes.

"True, but I haven't been alone with her. It's either Jacob, here, being with us all the time or like just a moment ago, Amber coming along and dragging Hope off for martial arts training."

"Hmm? I didn't know she was doing that...Jacob, did you know about that," Shego stated while she looked up at the soldier sitting across the desk from her.

Jacob only answered by nodding his head while he continued to keep his stare away from the desk and at the activity in the room.

"Anyways, what I was trying to say before. I'm curious about Amber because Doa never said a word about her being involved with this. I can guess why. The day Doa saved me from her, he said he couldn't see anything in my future. It might be the same for her because she and I both suppose to be dead right now."

"Oh, how is that," Shego questioned with amzement while she took her eyes off Jacob and directed them to Jes.

"Well, I was suppose to die by being beaten to death by Amber and she was to die by being beaten to death by a mob of homeless people moments after she killed me."

At hearing the explanation, Shego remained silent for a moment, but she finally said, "I didn't know she was that cruel back then."

"Yeah, well it was a long time ago. I admit she had changed some since then, inside anyways. She looks like she hadn't aged a day since the first day I met her."

"I know. I should ask her what her secret is," Shego stated while she played with one of the grey streaks in her hair.

Jes tried to laugh at Shego hinting she was old, but he yawned instead, which caused him to say, "Well, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go find a bed to crash on for awhile."

* * *

Shego only watched Jes leave and she looked at Jacob, who had stood and was pacing before the desk. She could only cock her head at him and follow him with her eyes. It was as if something was bothering him and he could not stay still because of it. Shego wanted to ask him what was the matter, but her encounter with him from before made her decide against probing into his personal affairs. She shrugged her shoulders at him continuing to pace before her and she tried to go back to watching the prison videos, but seeing his moving about, caused to her to continue to watch him whenever there was nothing to see on the screen.After an hour of the strange environment of Shego trying to keep her attention from the soldier, who paced back and forth before her the entire time, Amber and Hope came back to the desk, which was a relief for Shego not to be alone with the nut case.

Before Shego said a word, Amber looked around her and asked, "Where the kid go?"

"He said he had to take a nap," Shego replied right as Jacob stopped pacing and sat in his chair.

As if something dawned on her, Amber placed a hand on her forehead and rubbed it with her hand while she said, "I hope he's not that big of an idiot."

"What makes you say that?"

* * *

"Before Hope and I left here, the kid wanted me to give him access to the clovers being held here," Amber explained while she walked to the desk.

At hearing the name, a look of fright and surprise etched across Shego's face before she asked, "Do what?"

"There's a bunch of clovers being held here, your Highness, and apparently, Doa had made friends with them," Amber stated while she sat down beside Shego and she started to work on the keyboard before them.

A moment later, a video feed appeared on the screen that showed a large room with nothing, but support columns littered through out the room. Right as Amber pressed a button on the keyboard to switch angles, Shego and she saw a door had opened off screen and a moment later, a figure's shadow was cast into the room while it stood in the doorway. Before either woman could questioned who it was, Jes appeared on the screen while he eased into the room. As he looked around him, the door closed behind him and he snapped his look to the door while it closed shut, leaving him with no source of light in the dim lit room.

"What an idiot," Amber snapped. "Those clovers will rip him to shreds."

"Are you gonna do anything to help him," Hope pleaded while she peeked over the sitting women's shoulders.

Amber at first, did not reply while she dug in her trench coat for something, which a moment later, she pulled out a small hand held radio and she slipped it on the collar of her coat. After she stopped moving, Shego and Hope looked at her and wondered why she continued to sit where she was and not act. Finally, Amber let out a sigh and stood.

"Jacob, stay here and watch over her Highness and Hope. If just one of those guys get out, there will be chaos," Amber commanded while she walked around the desk.

"Will do, Major," Jacob replied while he whipped his rifle off his back.

Right as Amber started to leave, she grabbed the radio that hung on her and she said, "I need a tack team at the Edav cell, asap," before she took off running and she snatched up the pistols that hung on her thighs.

The moment Amber was out of sight, Shego and Hope, who had sat down beside Shego, went back to watching the video, seeing Jes had ventured farther into the room. Something caught Shego's attention while she watched Jes walking about the room and she looked up at where she last saw Jacob. He was nowhere around and Shego narrowed her eyes before she looked around her to make sure he was not just off to some corner.

"Where he go," Shego finally questioned when she saw Jacob was in fact gone.

Her question caused Hope to look up from the screen and noticed Jacob was gone too before she said, "I don't know."

Right as they looked back at the screen of the prison video feed of Jes in the large room, the feed turned into white noise.

* * *

"Is there anyone here," Jes finally questioned after he had walked nearly around the entire room.

Before Jes could take another step, a voice out of nowhere answered, "Yes," which caused him to freeze in his tracks.

While he looked around him with his eyes, Jes was struck in the gut by an unseen force, which sent him to flying backwards across the room and he finally came to a rest after his back collided into one of the columns, which cracked because of the impact. The moment he rose his head up to look around him, Jes saw several men dressed in black clothes appear before him and looked down at him with their transparent colored eyes. Most of them had their arms crossed before them while the others popped their knuckles. Right as Jes growled and tried to stand, another of the men appeared at his feet and snatched him by the throat, lifting Jes to his feet and up in the air before he slammed Jes against the column.

"You better state your business while you still have breath in those lungs," the man snapped at Jes while he held Jes suspended in the air.

All Jes could do was stare down at the man's milky eyes, which looked at him with hatred, and Jes finally asked, "Are you the...boss?"

His questioned caused the man to bust out with laughter and the rest of the men followed suit with laughter while the man stated, "Listen to this boy. He doesn't even know who he needs to talk to."

"Well, who do I need to talk to," Jes snapped in defiance and his tone caused the men to stop laughing.

"You need to speak to Cage...you know like a caged animal, which we all are," the man said before he showed Jes a smirk.

"So, which one of you is Cage?"

The man holding Jes in the air, gritted his teeth and screamed at Jes, "I am," before he slung Jes into the mass of men behind him.

While Jes flew in the air, he tried to flip in the air so he would land on his feet, but the moment he made it to the men, one of them kicked him ribs as he went by and he fell awkwardly to the ground. The moment he was laying on the ground, Jes rose his head and one of the men kicked him between the eyes and he collapsed onto his side and rolled over.

While Jes looked up at the dizzy image of the men standing over him, one of them said, "Let's see what his brains look like," before one of the men lifted a foot and started to bring it down at Jes' head.

Before the foot reached Jes, a voice screamed out, "I had enough of this," and the foot stopped in mid air.

All Jes remembered seeing before everything went black was the men around him snap their looks to the sight of one of them flying through the air before several of them went to flying and others collapsing to the ground around him.

* * *

Moments later, Shego and Hope watched as the video feed came back on and they gasped at the sight of several men laying on the ground around Jes, who was not moving. Before they could question what happened, Jacob walked up to the desk and cocked his head at their scared looks. When they did not notice him there, Jacob cleared his throat and Shego finally looked up at the sound.

"Where did you go," Shego questioned before she diverted her eyes back to the screen.

"I had to make a pit stop at the restroom," Jacob explained while he still looked confused as to why the ladies seemed frightened with what they were watching on the screen, even though no one could tell if he was confused because his face was hidden by the helmet he wore.

"Well, you missed something," Hope replied the moment she pointed at the screen.

"I did," Jacob stated with excitement while he ran around the desk and peered at the screen, just in time to see Amber, along with several armed guards, bust into the room with her pistols pointed before her.

The moment she started toward Jes, the screen turned into white noise again.

* * *

Amber walked straight to Jes while she kept her guns pointed at the men laying around him. The guards that entered the room with her had fanned out and kept their distance from the men. It was as if they feared the black clothed men and their only safety was to keep their distance. Amber, however, did not seemed afraid and made her way through the moaning and groaning men while she kept her eyes on Jes.

The moment she was to him, she knelt beside him and helped him sit up while she asked, "You ok, kid?"

"What was that you said?"

"I asked were you ok," Amber explained while she peeked back at one of the blacked clothed men moving.

Jes shook his head at her words and he said, "No, before that."

"Uh?"

"I heard someone say, 'You better listen to the boy...if you know what's good for you,'" Jes explained before he grabbed his head and moaned at the headache he had.

"Oook...I think you got hit a little to hard on the head, kid," Amber stated while she helped Jes to his feet.

The moment she had him to his feet and he was able to stand on his on, the prison door slid open and a man dressed in a decorated uniform walked into the room. At the sight of the man, the guards Roman saluted him and stood erected. Amber, however, let out a sigh at the sight of him and picked up the guns she had laid on the floor when she knelt down to help Jes.

* * *

"Place that woman under arrest," the garnished man commanded, which the guards started to carry out while they pointed their rifles at Amber.

Amber only showed the the guards a smirk while she lifted her guns up her sides and the sight of her doing this, caused the guards to kneel where they were. However, Amber ended the stand off when her guns stopped where they were and she snapped her grip off of them, causing them to fall down her sides and clatter against the floor. At the sight of Amber going peacefully, the guards rose and neared her. The moment the first guard was to her, he grabbed her by a wrist and started to bend her arm behind her while he produced a pair of hand cuffs.

When he slapped one of the cuffs on her wrist, the guard said, "I'm sorry, major, but orders are orders."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for this," Amber replied right as the guard reached from behind her to grab her other wrist.

Before the guard could react, Amber snapped a leg up to her shoulder and kicked the guard right between the eyes before she bent foward and tossed the guard over her, causing him to lose his grip on her and he went to rolling toward the other guards. While he rolled, Amber went into a fighting stance and motioned the other guards to her with the hand that the hand cuffs hanged from.

"Restrain that woman," the decorated man commanded in a scream, causing the guards to rush Amber, who did not have time to defend herself and one of the guards tackled her to the ground.

While Amber tried to fight the guard off of her, the rest of the guards piled on top of her and the struggle only ended when the guards finally had both of Amber's hands cuffed behind her back. With her finally under control, the guards lifted her to her knees and left her where she was while they went to pick up their rifles they had dropped when they charged her. When they had they guns in hand, they pointed them at Amber and waited for new orders from the decorated man.

However, before he could give such commands, Amber spat blood from her mouth and snapped, "What is my crime, colonel!?"

"Conspiracy to murder our beloved Supreme One," the colonel stated with glee while he walked toward Amber.

At hearing the accusation, Jes questioned simply, "Amber?"

Amber let out an annoyed sigh at Jes' speculation and said, "Kid, that's not true. Don't you think if I wanted to kill her, I would have done it a long time ago?"

"Oh, there is enough proof found in your room to tie you in with such a crime," the colonel stated before he eyed Jes, who looked confused as to who to believe.

"I bet there is...crap you had planted there," Amber snapped before she tried to get to her feet, but a guard pushed her back to her knees and held her in place.

"I never said whose it was, but it was found in your room," the colonel replied while he bent at the waist to look right in Amber's face, but the moment he was in her face, she spat in his face.

While the spit slipped down his face, the colonel reeled a hand back and slapped Amber across the face, knocking her to the ground. He laughed at her when he saw he had caused her forehead to start bleeding when her head struck the floor. The moment she rolled on her back to look up at the colonel, he placed a foot on her throat and wiped the spit from his cheek with one of his gloved hands.

"And major, you know as well as I do that there is only one verdict for such a crime as you have commited," the colonel stated while he pulled a pistol from his coat and pointed it right at Amber's head.

* * *

Jes was frozen into a helpless state as he watched the execution about to commence. He did not know what to believe, but a memory rushed into his mind and he wondered about the colonel standing before him. Right as the colonel cocked the hammer back on the pistol, Jes went wide-eyed at the realization.

"Hold up, colonel. May I ask you something first," Jes questioned, causing the colonel to stop in motion and ease the hammer back before he looked at Jes.

"Make it quick, boy. Can't you see I'm busy right now."

"Well, I just want to know what your name is," Jes replied while he eased a hand down his side.

At hearing the personal question, the colonel gave Jes an odd look and pointed his pistol away from Amber while he said, "Why in the world is my name important all of the sudden?"

"I just want to know is all. I mean you may become famous for stopping an attempt on the Supreme One's life and I get to say I met you," Jes said slyly right as he caught the sight of the man, who called himself Cage, wink at him.

"Oh...I didn't realize that might happen. Well, my name is Nathan Harp," the colonel boasted before he went back to his execution.

"I thought that was who you were, and Doa wanted me to tell you something if I ever ran into you," Jes replied while his hand moved again at his side.

At hearing what Jes said, Nathan stopped what he was doing and looked at Jes with confusion before he asked, "And that is?"

"Rot in hell, you bastard," Jes screamed before he drew his pistol with such speed that no one could react and a single gun shot rang out.

The moment the bullet struck Nathan in the head, he involunteer pulled the trigger on his gun and a bullet struck beside Amber's head, causing her to flinch and growl at what about happened to her. While the colonel collapsed on top of Amber, the guards reacted to his killing by pointing their guns at Jes, but when they had their guns leveled on him, the men in black clothes leapt to their feet. Before the guards could react, the clovers kicked the guns out of the guards hands and knocked the guards senseless with punches and kicks.

When the commotion finally settled down, Amber shoved the dead man off of her and she cussed under her breathe while she tried to get back to her knees. But the moment she was kneeling, one of the men in black snatched her up by her hand cuffs and dragged her over to one of the columns, where he attached the cuffs to a shackle that hung from the column. While she looked on from her helpless position, she saw the clovers surround Jes and she tried struggle free, but she gave up and sat on the floor, waiting for what would happen next.

* * *

"Ok, boy. You got one chance to explain what you want before we finish what we started early," Cage stated while everyone heard Amber struggle again in her restraints.

"Doa was the one who promised you something in return for your help. I'm here on his behalf and I'm asking for that help."

Cage looked around at the men dressed like him and he replied, "Only the Supreme One can promise Doa's part of the deal."

"She's here and I'll take you to her, but keep in mind, this place is crawling with armed guards and there isn't enough of you," Jes said slyly while he started pushing his way through the men.

"Note taken. We won't try anything if it means we finally get out of this prison alive," Cage replied while the men started to follow Jes out of the room.

Right as Jes made it to the cell's door, Amber screamed out, "Don't you dare take them to her Highness!"

"It's the only way," Jes replied to her while he waved the men through the door.

"Cut me loose," Amber snapped when she saw Jes standing by the door and was about to leave her alone in the cell.

"I promise I'll come back and set you free once I made this deal. You would only try and stop this," Jes said as he slipped through the door and waved at Amber while the door started to close.

Amber went in a rage and struggled with the restraints while she screamed at Jes, "Get back here...so I can kick the crap out of you!"

Jes, however, continued to wave at her while he smiled at her and he continued to do so until the door shut completely. The moment the door closed, Amber stopped her struggling and she slumped down against the column. After she looked around the gloomly room for a moment, she let out a laugh and stood up while the hand cuffs fell to the floor.

While she rubbed her wrists, Amber said, "Smart boy," before she started running to the door, but she slid to a stop when she heard someone gasping for air.

At the sight of the colonel still alive, Amber picked up her pistols and neared the man. The moment she was to him, she rolled him over with a foot so he could look up at her and she pressed a foot on his throat while her guns hovered above his face.

"Help...me," Nathan pleaded between gasps.

Amber, however, placed one of her pistols back in a hostler strapped to her leg while she said, "Yes, colonel. I know too well the verdict for traitors...and that is death," before she emptied the drawn pistol into the colonel's face.

* * *

Jes walked all the way to the security room with all the clovers tagging along behind him. The moment they made it to the hallway that lead to the guard station, Cage made a sign with one of his hands and the other clovers lined the hallway and stood at attention. Right as Jes and Cage entered the security room, a guard came around the corner behind them and was knocked unconscious by a well placed kick from one of the clovers. When the guards saw Jes come into the room with a clover accompanying him, they started to stand and apprehend Cage, but Jes waved a hand at them and they froze where they were.

"Stay seated...I'm just here to visit her Highness," Cage stated happily as he past the guards.

The moment Shego saw Jes, she smiled at him being ok, but her smile turned into one of pure terror when Cage walked out from behind him. When Jacob saw saw her look, he whipped around in time to see Cage standing before him and he tried to level his rifle at the clover, but Cage caught the gun by the barrel and bent it back at Jacob before he shoved the soldier out of his way.

"Wh...what is the meaning of this, Jes," Shego stammered out the moment Cage and Jes stood before her.

"Doa made a promise to these guys long ago and the clovers want to own up to their part of the promise," Jes explained right before Cage stole his pistol and flipped its safety off.

Jes only stood where he was and watched Cage walk around the desk while Shego stood and backed away from him. The moment he was to her, he flipped the gun in his hand, causing Shego to scream out and her hands lit, but she relaxed at the sight of Cage presenting the handle of the gun to her, which she took with hesitation while she watched for any kind of deception. When she gripped the gun, Cage released it and knelt before her, letting the barrel of the gun touch the top of his head.

The display confused Shego and she asked, "Jes, what is going on?"

However, Cage answered her by saying, "Doa made a deal with us a long time ago. We wanted our freedom, but we knew we never get it and we had to endure the worst of tortures here. Doa told us that if there was ever a way of gaining that freedom, we would have to help. We didn't know what that meant, but I agreed for the clovers, if we were to help we wanted more than just freedom. Doa promised us a place to call home where we can live out our lives in peace."

"And what is this place," Shego questioned while she took the barrel of the gun from Cage's head.

"What was once called Iceland. It be remote and if you like you could quarantine it off," Cage replied before he looked up at Shego. "If you pardon us of all transgressions and allow us to have our own place, then my clovers are at your service...your Highness."

Shego was taken back by the offer and she could only say, "Done and...done."

"Thank you, your Highness," Cage said happily before he started to stand. "I need to go tell my clovers the good news."

"I'll go do it, Cage. Shego and you need to discuss how the clovers can be used to benefit us right now," Jes stated while he started to leave.

"Thanks...umm what was your name again," Cage replied while he watched Jes leaving them.

"I'm Johnny Eric Stoppable, Cage, but call me Jes," Jes answered while he stopped walking and looked back at Cage.

However, at hearing the name, Cage looked at his feet and said, "I had nothing to do with that, nor any of my clovers."

"I know. Doa told me who was responsible and they all are dead now," Jes replied before he went back to leaving the group.

* * *

The moment Jes came out of the security room, all of the clovers looked at him as if they expected an answer, which they got when Jes flashed them a smile. They returned the smile with one of their own and them smiling surprised Jes. He could only shake his head at the changes people could go through if given the time. Before any of the clovers could say a word, Jes waved them into the sercuity room and they filed happily into the room to celebrate their freedom while they pledged their loyalty to Shego. After the last clover disappeared into the room, Jes realized he had to set Amber free now and he started to head back the the clovers' cell while he dread the outcome of the visit. Right as he turned the corner of the T intersection, a pair of hands caught him by the shoulders and spun him into a wall. The moment he slammed into the wall, he saw the hands belong to Amber and she was glaring at him with hatred while she pressed him into the wall.

"Uh...h...hiya, Amber. I...I was about to come and set you free," Jes stammered out, causing Amber to lean into him and she stopped her face mere centimeters from his.

Before she said a word, Amber narrowed her eyes at him and she snapped, "I didn't need your help!"

"I...I can tell. You're not in that cell anymore," Jes replied, causing Amber to grip him even harder.

"No, you idiot," Amber spat, "with the colonel. You on most got me killed because of your stupidity."

"B...but we're both still breathing ain't we?"

The moment she heard what he said, Amber relaxed and released Jes while her look of hatred softened before she said tenderly, "Yeah, and I want to thank you for that."

When she batted her eyes at him, Jes realized what she meant and for once, he did not know what to do. He only shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes before he puckered up his lips, expecting to be kissed. But after a moment of nothing happening, Jes cracked open one of his eyes in time to see Amber reel a hand back. The sight caused both of Jes' eyes to pop open right as Amber slapped him across the face, causing him to stagger down the hall while he held the red imprint on his face.

Amber only laughed at him while she turned to head to the security room and she said, "Your're such a loser, thought I was going to kiss you."

"First thing to cross my mind," Jes replied back while he moved his lower jaw with his hand.

His statement caused Amber to laugh even more while she made her way to the metal door, but she stopped abruptly and said, "One last thing. When all this is over, I'm gonna kick your ass," before she shoved the door open and went into the room.

"Not even a thank you for saving her life. Man, that woman is ungrateful," Jes whisper while he stopped rubbing his face.

* * *

There was nothing else for him to do beside return to the security room, in which a she-devil that hated him was in now. He could only sigh at the possiblities of what was going to happen once he was inside and he headed back to the room. The moment he entered the room, he heard Cage groaning with pain and he headed to the sound while he wondered why the clover was in pain. He got his answer when he saw Amber had one of Cage's arms pinned behind his back and she had a kukri knife to his throat.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time, what did you do to the Supreme One," Amber screamed into Cage's ear right as Jes came into view.

The moment Jes was about to say something, Shego appeared behind him while she was walking with a clover and she said what he was about to say, "Amber! What in the world are you doing?"

"Fixen to slit this guy's throat if he doesn't tell me where the Supreme One is," Amber replied before she realized who spoke to her. "Your Highness, you're ok."

"Of course I am. Now will you let go of Cage, he's the commander of the clover unit and an ally for now," Shego commanded as she walked past Jes.

"But...I...I...fine," Amber replied before she shoved Cage away from her and she slipped the kukri knife back into the sheathe on her back.

"Amber, it's ok. They won't harm me. They are here to help us," Shego explained tenderly while she placed a hand on Amber's shoulder.

Amber, however, backed from the hand and said, "I hate them," before she stormed past Shego and right by Jes, who she gave a look of hatred.

"Man, oh man, I hate to see her really mad," Cage joked while he rubbed the sore arm Amber gave him.

The moment Amber was out of sight, Shego sighed and said, "She gets passionate when it comes to my safety. She's my bodyguard after all, but that has nothing to do with this. She told me earlier her family was...butchered by a group of clovers when she was little. She watched the whole event while she hid in a pile of cloths. Later, someone she was in love with met the same fate and she watched h...them die too."

"Poor girl. Maybe I can go and talk to her, try to make her understand we're a different bunch of clovers," Cage stated before he started to leave.

"Umm, Cage. I wouldn't do that. You clovers are strong and fast, but you will lose your head if you come anywhere near her right now," Shego said while she held an arm out in front of the clover.

"Well alrighty then. So, what we do now. I hope your not planning to keep us cooped up underground and make us perform guard duty," Cage replied while he backed from Shego's outstretched arm.

No one said anything to answer him and the clover looked at them with disappointment while he shook his head.

Before he could say a word or decide to make up his mind to go guard something, Jes said, "Doa...told me once the clovers decide to help, they and I need to head south. The Great Blue One will visit the Earth before long and we are to meet him."

"I see. Well, hate to break it to you, Jes, but I'm going too. It's not to be argued. I'm not gonna sit in a hole and not be part of what's going on above us. What kind of leader would I be if I did different," Shego said sternly while Jes shook his head at her. "I just have to talk to Amber first and let her know we're leaving. Someone has to stay behind and watch over Hope."

* * *

With that said, Shego left the group and headed to Amber's room. Though she did not know what she was going to tell the woman, she imaged Amber would plead for her to allowed to go too, but Shego knew the wise thing to do was for Amber to stay behind and watch over things at the prison. Especially with the woman's irregular hatred for the clovers who would be traveling with her. She would have to keep peace among them until they at least made it to where they had to be.

A thought ate at Shego while she neared Amber's room, what she was about to do was tell Amber was she did not need her anymore. To be cast aside like she was obsolete and worthless while Shego ran off with her clover friends. Shego knew that feeling too well and it happened to her former self once before by her former employer. Oddly over the same race of people that later threatened the world. Shego shook her head at the coincidence, but she let out a sigh when she stood before the door that led into Amber's room.

The moment she knocked on the door, it squeaked open as if it was never shut. Right as the door opened enough for her to see into the poorly lit room, she did not see Amber, but she saw a folded piece of paper laying on the woman's bed. Shego narrowed her eyes at the paper and eased into the room like she just broken into the place. She made her way into the room and to the bed, which was the only furniture in the room. Shego would have thought it was odd for the woman only to own a bed if they had been at the prison longer than they have. As she reached down to pick up the letter, she saw it was addressed to her, written not to the Supreme One, but to her old crime fighting name, Shego. The moment she opened the letter and read the first line, she sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Your Highness,

I quit. That's all I can say. I will not and can not work with people just like the ones who killed loved ones before my eyes. I knew what was going to happen if I stayed. You were going to tell me you had no use for me anymore because you have the...clovers now. My time was used up watching over Hope and you. Now you got those...things to do the job I had performed for so many years. I have left the prison to go off and try to fight this invasion by myself if I have to. It's all I'm good for now.

Formerly Major of the Empiric Military

Amber Thompson

* * *

After reading the letter, Shego could only say, "Oh, Amber," while she sat down on the woman's bed and covered her face in her hands. 

Next: The Few, The Brave


	7. The Few, the Brave

Chapter 7: The Few, The Brave

"Your Highness, the sensors just picked up an energy signature not much different than our guest from two weeks ago," a Lorwardian stated before he rose and started walking to Calamous and Wardom.

The moment the green tinted alien handed Calamous a small device that showed a blinking sphere on its screen, Calamous stated with disappointment, "So, this is where he came from."

"Seems so, your Highness," Wardom replied while he peeked at the device in the Great Blue One's massive hand.

"Something else...I sent a few scout fighters into the area where that signal is, we lost contact with them after they reported seeing several, of the pitiful planet's, military units head underground. Which means..." the Lorwardian began to say, but he went silent at the sight if Calamous crushing the device in his hand.

After the Great Blue One the let the remains of the device fall to the floor, he said, "That there maybe more than just two of them."

"It seems that way and whatever is underground maybe their base," Wardom replied without really seeming interested in venturing into knowing if they were more like their guest.

Calamous busted out with laughter before he said, "So, this is it. The final battle, those creatures are so pitiful in thinking that a few feet of dirt will protect them from me. Wardom, ready the assault troops, let's end this now. And forget the tour, I'm heading down to the planet's surface to lead the troops myself."

"As you wish, your Highness," Wardom replied before he nodded to the other Lorwardians, who went to work at the consoles before them.

* * *

After visiting Amber's room, Shego walked back into the security room and she sighed at what the others were going to ask. But right as she made her way to where she left everyone, she only saw Hope sitting behind the desk and she was looking as if she was bored. Shego could tell the woman looked disappointed when she saw Shego was alone.

Before Hope could say a word, Shego asked, "Where did everyone go?"

"They went to the tunnel to get ready."

Hearing the answer, Shego nodded and looked around the room, hoping the woman would not ask her any questions.

"Where's Amber," Hope, however, asked and Shego sighed at knowing that would be the first thing someone would ask.

Before she answered the question, Shego walked to the desk and sat on it while she finally said, "She's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"She...left because of the clovers. Right now she's above ground somewhere," Shego answered while she looked down at a folded piece of paper in her hand.

"Shouldn't we go and look for her?"

Shego sighed at the fearful voice of Hope, but she said, "No, Hope. She's a grown woman, who can make her own decisions. She knew what she was getting into the moment she decided to leave. Now with her gone, I have to let you go with us because there is no one here who I trust enough to watch out for you. "

With that said, Shego rose from the desk and started to leave before she finally motioned Hope to follow her. Along their walk, Shego could not decide to feel anger or sorry for Amber over her decision. Shego understood her reasons, but to walk away like she did, was not like her. She had never seen the woman back down from something uncomfortable. She still remembered a young lady who seemed so excited about being chosen to be the Supreme One's guardian. A title Shego caused to happen the day her first bodyguard died in a supposed freak plane accident. Now the woman gave up the honor and went to commit suicide it seemed because Shego knew no one could survive out in the harsh environment alone. She doubt the woman would ever be seen again, but she hoped she did. So she could at least thank her for all she had done for Hope. The woman had stepped in during Hope's most troubling time and acted like a big sister. Guiding the girl and teaching her from right and wrong, along with the martial art lessons. Shego sighed at the thoughts rattling around in her mind. She was so in tune with those thoughts that she did not realize Hope and she had came into the tunnel, which seemed more active than before.

She finally came out of her mediation when she heard Jes ask, "So...where's Amber? Don't tell me she's still tweaked over me setting the clovers free?"

Something snapped in Shego because of his words and she snatched him by the collar and slammed him aganist a hummer the clovers were loading bags on top of. They stopped what they were doing when the hummer shook and they looked down at Shego having Jes pinned to the vehicle. Before any of them dared to question what happened, Shego's hands flared up and she narrowed her eyes at Jes.

"Don't you even dare say another word about her! Do you get me!? I have known her a hella lot longer than I knew you," Shego screamed at him before she drew a fist back and aimed it at his face.

At seeing he was about to be hit, Jes closed his eyes and stammered out, "O...ok."

Even after his answer, Shego still wanted to knock his lights out and she showed so by her drawn fist shaking, but she held it in place and looked at the man with narrowed eyes. When she finally calmed down and seemed satisfied with his answer, she released him and her hands unlit while she stormed to the back of the hummer. The moment she went around the back of the vehicle, she saw Cage was standing there and seemed to be directing the clovers by having his temple pressed with two fingers. She stood and watched him talking to himself it seemed, but she knew better. She had seen someone she cared about doing the same thing, even though her former self was able to do the same thing once, she never understood how it was possible.

After she got tired of looking at Cage's backside, she asked, "Are we ready to go?"

Hearing her question, Cage spun around and looked surprised at her being there before he finally said, "Far as I know, we are, your Highness."

"Well then, let's get this show on the road," Shego commanded before she left the man and she headed back to where she left Hope and Jes.

The moment she was out of sight, Cage whispered something to himself and twirled a finger in the air before he headed to the driver side of the hummer Shego slammed Jes into.

* * *

Right as Jes started to climb in the 'shotgun' seat, he was snatched by the shoulder and slung away from the vehicle. Before he could protest against what happened to him, he shut his mouth at the sight of Shego glaring at him while she slid in the seat she violently took from him. He only shook his head and opened the door behind Shego, which the moment it was open, Hope hopped into the vehicle, taking the seat on that side. He only sighed and shut the door for Hope before he had to walk around the hummer to finally get a seat beside Hope. The moment he finally had a seat, Cage fired up the hummer and the ones behind it did the same.

While the convoy started down the tunnel to what seemed to be a dead end, all the soldiers in the tunnel saluted Shego as she past. When the convoy finally made it to the seemly dead end, a section of the wall collapsed before them, revealing a inclined tunnel only large enough for the vehicles to enter. Shego smiled at the sight of blue sky at the end of the tunnel, but she frowned a thought of what they were going to see on their trip to where ever Doa wanted them to be. It was not long until the first hummer came out of the hole in the ground and the ones behind followed suit while Cage steered onto the very road Jes took the ladies down.

Shego could only look out the passenger side window while she listened to Jes and Hope talking behind her. She did not feel like adding anything to they conversation, which was about the woman she had on her mind. As she listened to them, she smiled sadly at Jes watching which words he used when he would say something about Amber and she wanted to laugh at Jes, but she could not. The thought of the woman already being dead was on her mind. The only hope Shego had was they did not see the woman's remains laying on side of the road during their trip to somewhere--if there was anything left of her.

Shego knew why she was so depressed over the woman leaving and possibly being dead. Over the years, they became friends, even though Shego was the world's leader and Amber's boss. It was odd how well they connected in the first few months they were around one another. Shego saw a lot of her self in the woman and it amazed her how they understood each other. The very thing she was to her former employer, Amber was to her, which was her bodyguard, enforcer, and was prone to excessive violence, which Shego admitted was far exceeding what she was capable of.

She wanted to laugh at the woman crushing on her until it dawned on Shego. The woman may have never realized how close of friends they were and might have mistaken friendship for the wrong kind of love. She hoped she could find out and maybe explain that fact to Amber, but she doubt that day would ever happen.

Before long, Shego came back to reality at the sight of chunks of metal littering the side of the road and she looked out any window of the vehicle that she could. Everywhere she looked, she saw the same debris and she sighed sadly while she went back to looking out the passenger window. It seemed to her that they were driving through what was once a major battle of some sort and she hoped Amber was not in the middle of it.

* * *

It seemed Hope was looking at the same thing because she said, "This looks bad."

Her words summed up what everyone else was thinking and the vehicle became quiet, except for the humming of its engine while the vehicle continued down the road.

After they had driven several miles down the road, Jes said without any emotion, "Doa told me that all would be lost within 48 hours of the invasion if nothing was done to prevent it. He always said he had a choice in the matter, to help or not. We're right now just at around 30 hours into the invasion and I don't know if Doa chose to help. Far as I know he could have left here and never taken on the fleet in orbit."

"Surely not. He made sure you knew enough that in case he failed, at least you could take his place," Hope stated in an attempt to comfort the now sulking Jes.

After a moment of silence, Jes replied sadly, "I was never to replace him...I was just to get Shego and you to safety before the clovers and me headed south. The clovers and I could never take on the so call Great Blue One without Doa."

Jes' words said caused Cage to state, "Boy, don't tell me you got us out of jail just to get us k...what in the hell," before he slammed on the brakes, but he was too late and the vehicle ran over something.

* * *

Whatever they ran over, caused the hummer to go up on two wheel and slam back on all four. The moment the airborne tires touched the pavement, Cage lost control of the vehicle and it skidded head long right into a tree on the side of the road. Right as the hummer slammed into the tree, the sudden stop threw everyone toward the front of the vehicle, causing Shego to be slung sideways and slamming her ribs into the dash while Cage's head bashed into the steering wheel, which caused the horn blare out. After a few moments, everyone moved in the wrecked vehicle while they held what hurt and Shego flinched at her side hurting, hoping there was no broken ribs.

Cage's chuckled and asked while he held his head, "Did anyone get the licenses plates of that thing we ran over," and he peered at the rear view mirror, seeing a few of the clovers in the vehicles behind them had gotten out to check on them.

His eyes widen the moment the clovers running to the vehicle were attacked by strange lizard looking creatures. He let out a growl and reached behind the seat, grabbing Jes' pistol and yanked it free while he opened the driver side door. The moment he had the door open, he slipped out and shut the door as quickly as he could.

"Ya'll stay in there and don't get out," Cage's muffled voice was heard saying while Jes and the ladies watched him walking to the back of the hummer.

Curiosity got the better of the three occupants in the hummer and they all looked out the back window of the vehicle. They wished they had not been so interested because they saw the still alive clovers struggling to keep the Chimeras at bay the best they could while the less forunate ones were being comsumed. The sight sicken them and they diverted their eyes to where they last saw Cage.

He had made it just out of sight of the back passenger door, when he heard a hissing sound coming from the top of the wrecked hummer. He froze in his tracks at the sound and turned slowly toward it. He only sighed at the sight of the Chimera's face only inches from his and was showing him its teeth.

"Just bring it, you fu...," Cage managed to say through clenched teeth before the creature lunged at him and slammed him to the pavement with its weight.

When Jes and the ladies saw Cage be attacked by the creature, Shego screamed out, "Get down and don't make a sound," before she slid down as far as she could go in her seat and she tried her best not to cause her hands to flare up.

Jes and Hope did not think twice about the order because they hunkered down between the seats while they listened to Cage struggling with the creature on the other side of the door from Jes.

While he held on to the creature's head with his hands and tried to keep its snapping teeth from him, Cage swore he heard a high pitched whistle. Apparently he was not hearing things because the creature eased its teeth shut and looked in the direction the whistle came from while it made a sound as if it was questioning, "Hmm?"

After Cage watched the creature turn its head with confusion and blink it slitted eyes, he heard a feminine voice say, "Bad dog...did you forget that I wasn't finished with you yet," before a Kukri knife embedded itself in the head of the creature, killing it and it collapsed on top of Cage, pinning him to the pavement.

While Cage struggled to get out from under the creature, a figure walked up to him and he could only smile at the smutted face of the curly brown haired woman standing over him.

* * *

"I thought you hate us, Amber? Why did you save me," Cage questioned as he gave up trying to get the creature off him.

"I wasn't trying to save you. This thing ran off with my knife stuck in it," Amber replied before she nudged the creature with a booted foot and revealed a knife handle hanging in the side of the creature.

The moment she pulled the bladed instrument out of the creature, another Chimera appeared on the top of the hummer and looked over Cage and her. Before either could move or say a word, the creature leapt off the vehicle and sailed over them. Cage looked at the outstretched creature with wonder because it did not seem like it was attacking them. However, attacking them or not, the moment it started to pass over Amber, she thrusted her knife into its chest and the creature ripped itself open, spilling its insides all over Cage, who gagged and coughed with disgust at what fell on him. As the disemboweled creature fell onto the road behind Amber, a coughing , on most vomiting, Cage managed to raise his head out of the mess that covered him and he saw Amber was smiling at him.

"You did that on purpose," Cage snapped while he went in a fit to get what was on him, off.

Amber only giggled at his outburst and asked, "Comfy?"

"Not the least bit."

"Good," was all Amber replied before she pulled her other knife out of the creature's head that was still on top of Cage and she started walking toward the commotion on the road.

Before she could take two steps, Cage pleaded, "Don't leave. What if one those things show up?"

"Don't worry...they don't attack something that smells like them...which I imagine you do now," Amber replied while she spun the knives in her hands and she slipped them into the sheathes on her back.

"How do you..."

Amber interrupted and said miserably, "Don't even dare ask how I know...now stop distracting me so I can save what I can of your friends," before she drew her pistols and pointed them before her.

* * *

The three occupants, in the wrecked hummer, heard several gun shots rang out from behind the hummer after Jes and Hope could not hear Cage struggling anymore, and they were hope that it was him doing the shooting. They figured if it was not him, then it meant he was dead and other clovers had got out of their vehicles and came to their comrades' aid. After a last single gun shot rang out, the inside of the wrecked hummer became eeirly quiet and not even Shego dared to peek out to see if they were safe, but instead she hunkered in her seat and prayed that the creatures did not find them. The silence continued in the vehicle what seemed minutes to the occupants until the driver door opened before the door seemed to have shut on its on. However, once the door was shut, a stench filled the air and caused everyone to start to gag.

Right before Jes felt like he was going to vomit, he said, "Man, Cage what is that smell," but he never got a reply and he simply questioned as he started to get back in his seat, "...Cage?"

To his surprise and being somewhat amazed, a curly brown haired woman turned in the seat and looked him right in the eyes before she said, "That, kid, is what you smell like when you fall into a big, stinking pile of Chimera sh..."

"Amber! You came back," Hope interrupted and squealed with delight at reconizing her voice.

However, her words seemed to have hurt Amber because her stern look changed into complete saddness before she turned back in her seat. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel while Shego got back in her seat, looking at the depressed woman the whole time. Her reaction to what Hope said even confused Shego and she wondered why Amber was so sad over just words.

Finally Amber answered what Shego wanted to know by saying, "So...ya'll weren't riding around looking for me?"

"...Umm...sure we were," Jes replied while he tried to sound like what he said was the truth.

Shego was suprised by what he said and she showed it by peeking back at him, but her attention got diverted back to Amber the moment she sighed. Just by the way she was acting, told Shego the woman was about to leave again and there was nothing she could say to change the woman's mind. Although she could just use her authority as the Supreme One and order her to, realizing Amber was her friend, caused her to decide against it.

Amber's answered her speculation when she said, "You got to be more convincing than that, kid...I'm outta here," while she started to open the car door to leave.

* * *

However, after she pulled the door handle to open the door, it remained closed and would not budge. Amber only shook her head at Cage standing at the door and was holding it shut. She showed him a look of disgust, but he flashed her a sad smile.

"Would you mind, I'm trying to get out," Amber's voice muffled through the window to Cage.

"Yes, I do mind. If we bother you that much...then you take the boy and her Highness to where ever they need to get and we'll stay here. I just hope that those things don't come back...but at least we still get to help the Supreme One like I promised we would," Cage said happily as if the thought of possiblty being killed was nothing new to him.

Shego became amazed at Amber's reaction to what Cage said. Instead of shoving the door open and leaving, she released the door handle and sat in the seat while she looked to the front of the vehicle. After a moment, she started running a hand through her hair and sighed several times while she shook her head. Shego smiled at her the moment she peeked up at the rear mirror, which showed her several clovers were dragging their dead and dying comrades off the road.

_The guilt is eating at you, isn't it,_ Shego thought while trying her best not to state the fact out loud.

Finally Amber motioned Cage to the back seat while she said, "Get in."

While he was climbing into the vehicle, Cage gagged and said, "What in the world is that smell?"

Jes and Hope answered in unison, "Amber," while they pointed at the woman.

"Damn, girl. What in the hell did you get into out here," Cage stated with a laugh.

His statement caused Amber to let out a growl while she tried to crank the vehicle. However, the engine only whined and spurttered, but Amber kept at it, with no improvement.

While she continued to try and turn over the engine, Cage said, "If you're gonna drive, at least crack the windows or you're riding on the roof. I'm dying back here," which caused everyone, but Amber, to bust out with laughter.

They, however, stopped laughter when Amber slammed her hands against the steering wheel, and she screamed out, "So help me, if you don't start! I'm gonna set your ass on fire and roast those cursed creatures over the flames!"

Amazing, as if the vehicle was scared of the threat, the engine turned over and started running when Amber attempted to crank it after her outburst. Before anyone could brace themselves, Amber shoved the vehicle in reverse and hammered down on the throttle, throwing everyone, but her, forward. When she stopped the vehicle on the road, she changed gears and caused the hummer to actually spin its back tires before it shot down the road, causing everyone, but her again, to slam into the back rest of their seats. The vehicle left in such a hurry that the clovers on the road had to race back to their vehicles and they managed to catch up with the hummer while it raced down the road. While they were traveling down the road, Jes explained to Cage why Amber was not smelling pleasant, which the odor still filled the cab of the vehicle even after Amber showed enough mercy to open all the windows.

After Jes' explaination, Cage let out a chuckle and asked, "Amber, is that what you have smeared all over your face?"

Amber growled at the question and snapped in a threat, "The next one to say something about it...will be riding on front of this thing as my hood ornament."

"Actually, Amber, I would like to know that myself," Shego replied cheerfully, which caused everyone, but Amber, to bust out again with laughter and Amber only sighed before she nodded her head.

* * *

"This is your last chance, where is he," a voice roared at a soldier, who was held in the air by a blue skinned hand clutched around his throat.

The soldier gasped for air while he was held suspended and could not answer the question. Behind him, a tunnel, once, filled with soldiers running about, was littered the with dead and dying soldiers. The ones still alive were being speared by Lorwardians or attacked by Chimeras, which moved about the destroyed vehicles at their own pace. It was as if they were in no hurry to leave and were making sure they were the only ones left alive in the tunnel.

Finally, the soldier struggled to say, "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh...so unwise," Calamous stated through clenched teeth before he tossed the man to the ground, who bounced and rolled.

The last thing the soldier ever saw was a massive battle axe descending at him, which cleaved him in two. While Calamous brought his blood stained axe to his shoulder, a Lorwardain walked up to him while he looked at a device in his hand.

"This better be important," the blue skin stated as he rubbed a finger along the edge of his axe.

At the hint of being next, the Lowardian stammered out, "T...the signal is...isn't here. It l...left here moments before we attacked."

"So...you lied to me?"

"N...No, y...your Highness. We couldn't tell if it was still here because of the disturbance we had during our descent," the Lowardian stated in a a faltering voice.

After a moment of watching the green skinned man literally shaking, Calamous lowered the head of the axe the tunnel's floor and he asked, "Can any Lorwardian work that thing?"

"Oh, yes. We're trained at a young age how to use all the tools we would use later."

"All I wanted to know," Calamous said calmly before his hands started to glow blue.

Before the Lorwardian could even move, the blue skinned man snapped a hand at him and sapphire energy shot from the hand, striking the Lorwardian in the chest and he collapsed to the ground with a gapping pit in his torso. At the commotion of the killing of one of their own, the other Lorwardians stopped their massacre of the helpless soldiers around them and looked at the blue skinned man with hatred, which caused a stand off between them and Calamous, who let out a mad man's laugh at the Lorwardians wanting to fight him. During the confusion, a soldier leapt to his feet while he was laying among dead soldiers and ran between the Lorwardians and Calamous, heading right to the exit several hummers had used not too long ago. Both the Lorwardians and Calamous stared at the soldier's backside with disbelief because of the battered metal suit he wore.

Finally, Calamous regained his senses and screamed out, "Get him," to the Chimera around him, but they seemed distracted and they started to attack one another.

The blue skin growled with rage and watched the soldier make it to the entrance, which opened for him and started to close behind him. But before it closed, the soldier stopped abruptly and looked back at Calamous, revealing part of his helmet was missing and showed one of his eyes was looking back into the blue skin's. Calamous roared with anger at the sight of the man winking at him before the soldier started running up the tunnel and disappeared behind the closed door. In pure rage, Calamous slung his blue energy at the door, destroying it, but the soldier was no where to be seen.

_Next: And the World Trembled_


End file.
